Emma's New Life - OUAT
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: "As you wish." Emma jumped up. No she did not just have that dream. It felt so real, like it had happened before. But it hadn't. She was sure of it. That man, it was the same man. The one that tried to kiss her. Set after 3x11, Emma's life and life in the Enchanted Forest.
1. The Dream

**Author's note: This is basically set after 3x11, Going Home. I should say that this is sort of includes spoilers. I wrote this from all the spoilers I have seen. Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

They quietly eat their breakfast. Emma was still shocked of what had just happen. What _did_ just happen? New York is more dangerous than she thought. That guy out there wore way too much leather, and tried to kiss her! He definitely seemed drunk, she could taste something like rum on his lips when he tried to kiss her. After breakfast she cleaned up, had a nice shower, and got dressed in a black dress with black stocking and a red button up jacket. "Henry come on!"  
"Coming mum!" Emma was at the door and she opened it slightly, good he still wasn't there. Henry rushed up to her. "Come on Henry, we are going to be late for school."

"Why do I have to go to school? Friday should be part of the weekend."

"Come on your going." Emma and Henry walked out to her yellow bug and drove to school. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that man out of her head. She wasn't sure if it is because he tried to kiss her, or that she felt she could somehow trust him. She felt something familiar about him, like that kiss had happened before. But there was only one other man which she had kissed before and that would be Neal. She still hated him for abandoning her, to go to jail. How could she be a fool to fall for a thief? "Mum are you okay?" Henry had startled her out of her thoughts. "I, I'm fine Henry." Henry knew she was lying. He could see right through her.

"Is it about who was at the door this morning? Did they try to hurt you?" Emma had never seen Henry that concerned before. Would telling him the truth help him calm down? Unfortunately he can detect lies like she can, but she can just do it better. "You know I can tell if you're lying!" Looks like she will have to tell him what happened. "Okay Henry." Emma took a deep breath, "There was a man at the door, dressed in way to much leather. And he tried to kiss me saying something about family or memories. Look but I don't want you to worry about me today. I can handle myself. And I think that man was drunk, I could smell rum on him." Emma had stretched the truth a bit. But she didn't need to tell him that he actually kissed her. "Okay mum, I know you can take care of yourself." Without noticing they were in front of the school and Henry opened the door on his side of the car. "Bye Mum!"

"Bye kid!" Emma watched as her son went to school to meet up with his friends. Emma started the car back up and drove in the direction of the apartment. She had no work today so she decided to try and rest a bit. She found herself watching Peter Pan. She had always loved the Disney movies. Henry always said he was too old for them. But Emma loved them. Her favourite being Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Emma slowly started to drift off to a world of sleep.

_She was in the jungle, or Forest maybe. Green trees around her with dirt at her feet. "Did you really save his life?" As she turned around she saw him. The man all dressed in leather._

_"Does that surprise you?"_

_"Well you and David aren't exactly, how do you say it? Mates."_

_"Doesn't mean I would leave your father to perish on this Island."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Perhaps gratitude is in order now?" She felt a grin creep onto her face._

_"Yeah, that is what the thank you was for."_

_"Well, what your father's life is worth to you."_

_"Please. You couldn't handle it."_

_"Maybe _your_ the one who couldn't handle it." He had challenged her. So she did it. She grabbed his coat and pressed her lips against his. It was a passionate kiss, unlike any other. But she pulled away. Sure he wanted it to keep on going, but she wasn't going to let that happen. "That was..."_

_"A one time thing." She let go of his coat and turned around and started walking, "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes, go get some fire wood or something."_

_"As you wish."_

Emma jumped up. No she did not just have that dream. It felt so real, like it had happened before. But it hadn't. She was sure of it. That man, it was the same man. And David, her father or something? It was like he had saved his life and that was her way of thanking him. She was startled at the sound of knocking at the door. She didn't feel like answering it. But then it got harder. She was going to regret it but she opened the door. There he stood. That mysterious man. "Look, sorry about this morning, please don't close the door. But you need to hear me out. It is about your memories."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I..." What was she suppose to say? She wanted to find out more about that dream. She felt that she could trust him, but why? "You having weird dreams lately?"

"How do you know?"

"You're something if an open book." Where had she heard that before? "Try something new love, it's called trust." Emma didn't know why she trusted him, why should she? "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry but I don't know you. And I don't talk to strangers who have tried to kiss me. Goodbye." She closed the door and locked it. She didn't need any distractions. She was going on a date with her boyfriend tonight.


	2. The Serenade

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Emma stood in front of the restaurant Ostria waiting for her boyfriend. Boyfriend. The sound of that made her happy a nervous at the same time. She met Walsh a year ago when she and Henry had first moved to New York. He was funny, smart, handsome, and not a thief. "Emma!" She turned around. There he was. "Walsh. I was starting to get worried. You're late." Emma gave him a bit of a smile. "Don't worry. Our seats are reserved." He put his arm around her, gave her a kiss on the fore head, and they walked inside together.

Emma sat across from Welsh. He looked a bit nervous himself. "Are you okay Walsh?"

"Yeah. Just a bit hot. Let's order some pasta." The evening flew by quite fast. All of Emma's worries slipped away. Then came dessert time. "Emma, can... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Walsh then stood up and went to Emma's side, and knelt down. Oh no. No no no no no. Was he _proposing_ to her? Fear struck her. "Emma Swan, we have been together for a year now, and I can't imagine my life without you." He pulls out of his pocket a case and opens it to show a gold ring with a green diamond. "Will you marry me?" Her heart started pounding. Was she ready for this? To get married? "Walsh I... I don't know if I am ready for this."

"I know it is sudden. I want you to think about it. But I will ask you, can you wear it until you decide?" Sure she could do that. _Could she?_

"Okay." He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Emma thought she saw it glow. But it must of been her imagination. "It's beautiful."

"Of course. But it doesn't compare to how beautiful you are." She could feel her cheecks turn a different colour. "Thank you." They ate dessert and as soon as they were done she saw him. That man. "Walsh, could you go outside for a minute? I'll meet you out there. I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll see you out there." Walsh left and as soon as he did he walked over and took his place. Emma grabbed the knife off the table and held it in case. "You're on a date Swan? I never thought I would see that." A look of confusion covered her face.

"What do you want? Are you stalking me or something?"

"No I'm not. I came here to give you something. Something which will hopefully will gain your trust." Emma put the knife down, but kept her hand on it. "Give me your name then."

"Are names important?"

"If you expect me to trust you, then yes. What is your name?"

"You can just call me my nick name, Hook."

"Hook?"

"See my left hand? It isn't real. Had an accident a long time ago."

"Oh, sorry about that, Hook." She noticed a little grin on his face.

"Don't worry lass. But this is what I wanted to give you." He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here." He slid it over to her. She put out her hand to take it when he touched her hand. "On this piece of paper is an address. An address to an apartment of a man named Neal." Emma quickly put her hand away. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"I should of known. How do you know Neal?" She should of known something was up.

"We are just, old mates. I know what he did to you, but he did it for a reason. To protect you."

"To protect me? He sent me to jail! i trusted and loved him and all I ended up getting was 11 months in prison with a baby!"

"Swan you can tell when someone lies, have I told you a lie?" He wasn't lying. Something was up. "You're family is in danger."

"What are you talking about? My family is here."

"Please love, go to this address and then meet me in the park across from your apartment." At that he stood up and left. He wasn't lying, but wasn't telling her everything. She opened the note and it had an address on it. She folded it and left the restaurant.

* * *

"Emma I was wondering where you were." Walsh was still standing outside, with a taxi.

"You are still out here."

"Of course. Emma I have to go, but I will see you soon. Don't stress about the whole engagement thing. Take your time. I don't care if I have to wait days, months, or years." He kissed her on the fore head. "I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged and went their separate ways.


	3. Her Happy Ending

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, "Her happy ending" hope you enjoy! Please tell me of any mistakes. Also, there isn't really one POV, it switches around a bit, hope it isn't too confusing!**

**I don not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

_In the Enchanted Forest... One year ago..._

"What is that?" Aurora started to get scared. A large cloud of green smoke was coming towards them, the wind had picked up. "Aurora, run!" Philip grabbed Aurora's hand and they started running. What was the point even? That smoke was going to reach them soon enough, and it did. Philip held onto Aurora as the green smoke washed over them. As the smoke slowly disappeared, there stood a group of people, including Snow.

As the green smoke washed over them, the yellow bug quickly faded away, taking away her daughter and grandson with it. Emma was going to have a wonderful, what she always wanted. She never wanted to be in a real fairy tale. Now her wish came true.

As the smoke cleared they found themselves standing on dirt and grass. No roads, no Storybrooke sign, "We're back." Snow kept looking out in the direction which her daughter once stood. No one moved and all just stood staring in that direction, her daughter was gone, the saviour was gone. Snow felt a soft touch on her shoulder, "Snow are you alright?" She looked up at Charming, he was trying to be strong. "Charming, she's gone. Emma and Henry..."

"_Henry_." Regina was still looking out where Emma and Henry drove off.

"Snow, we did the right thing. We did what was best for her. She is going to have a wonderful life with Henry. The life she wanted."

"Your Prince is right." They swung around to see Hook. "We can't take Emma away from her happy ending." He than turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"She is having her happy ending. We can't take it away from her. We can start a new family. But Emma will _always_ be apart of it. She is our lost princess." A single tear fell from her eye as she thought about Emma. She had missed 28 years of her life, only spent about three years with her, (one of them not knowing she was her daughter) and then having to let go of her again. "Snow?" Aurora had come up to them, and Philip? "Aurora?" They hugged as Philip and Charming greeted each other. "How did you all get here?"

"After we got back, a few months later Peter Pan kidnapped Henry and took him to Neverland. We got back but Pan followed us and recast the Regina saved us and brought us back here instead."

"Where is Emma then?"

"She was able to escape the curse with Henry." Neal had spoken for the first time. "Henry wasn't born here so he was going to be left alone. But Emma was able to escape with him. They just don't remember anything about us now."

"It's good to see your plan worked Neal, you got to Neverland safely?" asked Philip,

"Yeah, besides the rather harsh landing. Do you know where Robin Hood and Mulan are? I want to thank them for helping me. Especially Roland."

"Mulan went to join the Merry Men. We haven't seen her since. But I think they stop by the dark castle often."

"Thanks Aurora." Neal, Snow and Charming went to talk to others as Belle approached."

"Philip?"

"Belle! It's nice to see you again. Belle this is Aurora, my wife."

"Nice to meet you Belle."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Belle is the one who saved me from that curse, before I saved you. She also introduced me to Mulan."

"Doing that for you was my last bit of freedom. I had decided to go back to Rumplestiltskin, the one I loved. But I was captured by Regina."

"Oh that is terrible. Isn't Neal Rumplestiltskin's son?"

"Indeed he is." Aurora, Philip and Belle continue to talk. Neal walked over to where Snow and Charming were talking. "I want to find a way to get Emma and Henry back." Snow and Charming looked at each other than Neal, "Neal, we know you want to see them, we all do, but we can't take away their happiness. We also cannot return to that land. It is what the curse did."

"But all curses can be broken, or at least have a loop hole. Emma and Henry are my family. I promised them I would see them again and I will." Neal stomps off and a lost Regina comes up to them. "Regina are you okay?" Snow had never see Regina this lost and broken for a while.

"I'm fine. I just need to get over it, distract myself somehow."

"Maybe you can find love?" Regina had to have another True Love, or Soul Mate. "Regina you can't live without love, trust me. We will find you someone else."

"Actually Tinkerbell already did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you were still a little girl, Tinkerbell came to me and found my soul mate. But I was too scared to meet him, and so I lied. That cost Tink her wings, and why she hated me so much." Snow tried to absorb all that information. That means he is out there, somewhere for Regina. Her thoughts were interrupted by a screeching sound. "Everyone get down!" Charming yelled. Everyone did but Regina stood staring at the thing wide eyed. "No."

"What is it Regina?"

"Flying monkeys."

* * *

**Yeah sorry it is kind of rushed... please review though!**


	4. More dreams, and Pinocchio?

**Author's note: Was that a quick update? I am trying to update two stories I am writing at the moment, this and Finding Baelfire. So I may be a bit slow. Sorry for those who were looking forward to seeing more of the Enchanted Forest. I honestly had writers block when I tried to think of more of an idea for the Enchanted Forest. So here is more on Henry and Emma!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Emma walked down the street to her apartment. She fiddled with the piece of paper which, _Hook_ gave her. Should she go to the address? Could she trust this guy? Well she feels like she can trust him, but she doesn't know why. It seems as though he is stalking her. She realises she has stopped in front of her apartment building and goes up the stairs to her apartment. She walks inside to find Henry watching Pinocchio. "You watching that again kid?" They both had this craze for disney movies, but Henry has watched Pinocchio every week for the last year. "I never get tired of watching Pinocchio." Emma smiled and went up to her bedroom to get changed and came back down to watch with him. She sat with him and put the bowl of popcorn on her lap. Henry went to pick up popcorn the same time as she did and noticed the ring. "Mum, are you getting married?!" He sounded excited yet scared at the same time. "I don't know yet. Walsh proposed to me tonight and gave me time to think about it. He asked me to wear the ring anyway." Emma showed the ring to Henry still on her finger. "That is very beautiful." Henry looked away to frown but Emma knew what he was doing. "Hey Henry, I will never forget you."

"I know, I just..."

"Henry you can tell me anything."

"I just thought, that I would meet my birth father. That you will meet him again and fall in love with him. Sometimes I even have dreams about what he might look like. And that he plays sword fighting with me." Emma didn't know what to say. She had his address. They never really have talked about it before,not that she remembers. "Can, can you tell me about him? Please don't lie, I know when you're lying or not." Emma sighs and pauses the movie.

"Henry your father, he was a thief. We both were. I meet him while stealing his already stolen car. We got to know each other and had each other's backs. We slowly fell in love. But then, then he." Emma didn't know how to put this part. "Mum, you can tell me anything. I won't be disappointed."

"He left me. He _left_ me and I went to jail. Thats where I had you, at first I wan't going to keep you because your best chance was not with me. But then I heard you cry, and something inside me told me to keep you. To hold you. I don't know how I did it but I was able to bring up a _wonderful_ son." Emma held Henry's head in her hands, "Henry I love you and I always will."

"I love you too mum." They hugged for what felt like forever. We finished the movie and I carried a sleeping Henry to his bed. I went to bed myself and saw the address on my bed side table. What should I do? She drifts off into a world of sleep...

_Emma is running down ally ways in what looks like Manhatten. She is chasing someone who has a hoodie on. He runs down on ally, so she tries running down another. She can hear him running past and she tackles him to the ground. They are both thrown to the ground. Emma pushes herself up and pushes back the hair covering her face. She looks up to see... "No." It can't be. He can't be the son of Gold, "Neal?" He looks up and smiles at her._

_"Emma."_

_The dream fades into another one..._

_She was now in a bar sitting across from Neal, "You left me? You left me and let me go to prison because _Pinocchio_ told you to?"_

_"Emma..."_

_"I loved you."_

_"I was, um, trying to help you."_

_"By letting me go to jail?"_

_"By getting you home." Somehow she didn't believe it. She put her phone on the booth and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you telling me, that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen if it wasn't in your plan or your father's?!"_

_"Think about it, he wanted you to brake the curse. Us meeting could of stopped it. Maybe it was fate?"_

_"You believe in that?"_

_"You know, there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck. But he use to tell me there are no coincidences. That everything that happens, happens by design and there is nothing that we can do about it. Force is greater than us conspired to make it happen. Fate, destiny whatever you want to call it, the point is, maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came out of us being together?" Henry was her first thought. But she couldn't let him hurt Henry like she hurt her. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. they look like Henry's. "No. Not that I can think of. I just went to jail. That's it." Emma stood up and picked up her phone. "It doesn't matter now. I'm over it, and you." She adjusted her scarf and jacket as Neal pointed something out. "then why did you, uh, wear the keychain I got you?" Her face fell. She forgot about that. What could she tell him? She reached it and pulled it off and looked straight at him. "To remind myself never to trust anyone again." With that she gave it back to him._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She woke up her heart pounding. That wasn't her scream. Henry! She jumped out of bed and touched her cheeks which were now wet. She quickly dried them and opened the door to Henry's room. "Henry what happened?" She looked around the room, there wasn't any danger she could see off. "I... I had a nightmare." She went to Henry's side and cupped her hands and held his face up to look at hers. "Why don't you tell me about it?" She lit the small candle next to his bed. She did it every time he had a nightmare, to capture it. "Okay." He took a deep breath in. "I dreamed that we were in this apartment, and you asked me to go charge your phone. You were with this older man with hair down to his shoulders and a cane. He was wearing an old scarf. I went into the other room to charge your phone when I heard screaming. Then the front door kicked open. I heard some talking and screaming. So I decided to go in. I walked into the room and you were standing with a man in a dark grey hoodie." Emma froze. Neal was wearing that in her dream. She let him continue.

"I asked what was going on but you took my arm and told me to go back into the other room. Then the man in the hoodie asked how old I was but you told me to ignore it. He asked it again and I said I was eleven." She was now confused as she was. He was thirteen, and loved bragging about it. "He then asked if I was his son. Then you said yes and I ran out the fire escape."

"Oh Henry." Emma hugged him. "Why is it a nightmare? It just sounds like a crazy dream."

"It felt so real though. Like a _memory_. And I am scared because I felt like I hated you. I could _never_ hate you mum." She hugged him even tighter and they sat there in silence until Henry fell asleep. She went back to her own room. That was weird. Her dreams matched up with his. _You have to remember._ Those words echoed in her mind. that was what Hook had said to her. She decided to just go back to sleep and think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's note: What did you think? More Enchanted Forest will e coming up soon! **

**_What do you think Emma will do?_**


	5. A New Threat

**Author's note: Sorry about the slow update! Had big writers block for this chapter and it is short still! will try to update and come up with what the Wicked Witch actually wants. I have a bit of an idea. Well enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest about a year ago..._

"Flying monkeys."

"Regina get down! Your going to get hurt!" Snow yelled. She may not totally like Regina, but now she might have a chance at true happiness, with her soul mate. Snow looked up where she was as a flying monkey landed next to Regina and handed her a note, then flew off with the rest of the monkeys. "What was that about?" Snow was extremely confused. Regina stood there reading the note. "Is everyone alright?" Charming looked around to make sure everyone was okay, then he ran to his wife's side. "Snow are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Regina what does the note say? Who is it from?"

"No, not _her_ again." There was a bit of fear in Regina's voice, this worried Snow.

"What is it?"

"A message from a new threat. I have faced her before. She is dangerous and as powerful as me, only instead of evil. She's wicked."

"Wait, are you saying..."

"The Wicked Witch is here, _Zelena_. By the looks of it, it doesn't look like she is going to make peace with us."

"What does the note say?"

"It says...  
_To all those who have come back from the Land Without Magic, take the flying monkeys as a warning. Don't mess with me. Things have changed since Cora left. You should fear me more than her, more than Regina, and even than the Dark One. I have taken over, and you cannot take it away, if you try anything, expect war. And to the dear Evil Queen, we have unfinished business. Remember, Wicked always wins.  
-Zelena_"

"Regina, if she is as powerful as you then who knows what she will do! She has taken over and we have to fight back."

"Snow did you not just listen to what I said? She is as powerful as me! Without Rumplestiltskin, I am the most powerful in the Enchanted Forest. But Zelena is equally as powerful. Look I have unfinished business with her that I need to finish. No one will be safe near me until we finish this feud between us."

"Regina, you are not in this alone. _You_ saved us from Pan's curse. _You_ gave up the thing you love most. _We_ are going to help you." By the sounds of it, Regina and the witch have had a very long term complicated past. That means that Regina might die in their next meeting. "This is my problem Snow."

"Actually it isn't. It seems as though she is taking over all the kingdoms. Including ours. We can't let her take over just like that, we need to fight." She wasn't going to give up or even doubt that she couldn't take back the kingdom, not this time.

"Well then I suggest we stick together. Zelena is powerful so someone always needs to be keeping watch when camping. And no one goes off alone! Unless they want to go on a suicide mission."

"Regina I think it's too late for that." Tink flew into their conversation and turned big. "Baelfire is gone." Everyone looked around. Indeed he was.

"He must be trying to find a way to get Emma and Henry back. We told him that we can't take her from them happy ending." Charming said. "We need to set up camp and gather supplies. It will be along night."


	6. Trust

**Author's note: Here is the next chapter! Not much is going on really but enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Hook made his way over to the park across from Emma's apartment. She can be so stubborn. All he hopes is that she went to Neal's apartment, and that she will drink the potion. As he approached the park Emma was standing there with all the orange leaves falling slowly around her. As he approached her facial expression changed. "Did you go to the address Swan?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why are you here love?"

"Last night, I had a dream. About Neal. It seemed so real, and Henry had a dream about Neal as well."

"Looks like your memories are starting to return without the potion."

"Potion?"

"Aye, the blue fairy gave it to me."

"The _blue fairy?_"

"Look, come to Storybrooke with me. That's where your family is, they need your help Emma!"

"I am not going anywhere with you! Sorry but you're insane. I knew I couldn't trust you." Emma pulls out a small little device with buttons. Suddenly two police men grab his arms. "Swan! Your making a mistake. Your family needs you! Everyone is counting on you!"

"Sorry. But I have my family." She starts twisting something on her finger. No, could it be? Was Emma engaged to someone else?

* * *

Emma watched as the police men dragged the man away. It was the right thing to do, this man had to be a stalker. An _insane_ stalker. She walked back to her apartment where Henry was, he didn't look too happy. "Hey kid what's wrong?"

"Who is that man that the police men dragged away?" The thought hadn't occurred to her that you can see pretty much the whole park from the apartment. "No one Henry. I just had to do something for my job." He didn't look convinced. "Okay fine it wasn't. He is the man who came to the door the other morning. He was trying to convince me to go to some place named Storybrooke." Henry's eyes widened as if he was having deja-vu. "Henry?"

"_Storybrooke?_ Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It does sound like Story book?" Emma suggested. She took off her red jacket and placed it down on the lounge. She then went to the kitchen and decided to make hot chocolate. "Henry do you want hot chocolate?" She looked up, he had found the note that Hook guy gave her.

"Mum? What's this? Who's Neal, was he that man?" She didn't want to tell Henry Neal was his father, and that was his address. "No Henry that wasn't him, just an old friend. Someone I no longer want to talk to."

"You're not telling me everything." I did make a promise not to lie to him, but that was years ago.

"The man that got arrested, he gave me my... old friend's address. Someone who I no longer wish to talk to."

"Mum. I saw how you looked at that man. You trust him don't you? I don't see you trust many people, but when you do I can tell." Why does Henry have her skill?

"Okay kid. I will think about it. Now do you want the hot chocolate or not?"

"Of course! And don't forget the..."

"_Cinnamon_, right." They both smiled and she started making the hot chocolate.

* * *

How did Henry convince her to do this? She left him at home of course. But she was standing in front of Neal's apartment building. The one who broke her heart and sent her to jail. She walks inside and looks down the list of names. _407_, there it was. she pressers the buzzer and the gate immediately opens. That was weird. Does he just let people in? She goes through the gate closing it before walking up the stairs. Was she about to come face to face with Neal? What was she doing? But Henry was right, she did feel like she could trust that man. She couldn't trust Neal though. She stopped in front of 407 to find a note stuck to the door. Emma, is what it said on the envelope. She opened it, it read;

_So Swan you decided to come here? Well Neal is not home, and he won't be getting home anytime soon as he is on a camping trip. The door is unlocked, just look around. Trust me lass, you will remember something._

_-Hook_

Great, Neal isn't even there. Well Hook does have nice hand writing, considering he has one hand. She could not tell if her feelings were of happiness or disappointment. She turned the knob and went in, closing the door behind her. She stood in her place looking around for any danger or traps. Then something caught her eye. The dreamcatcher. She went over to it without thinking about and noticed something else. Hanging with it was her Swan pendant on a chain. How did he get it? She remembers getting it in jail but doesn't remember actually taking it with her when she got out. Which she must of done because the keys to the car was attached to it. She picks up the dreamcatcher and keychain and stares at it. All that time they spent together, the happiness. And all the pain when he left her... She feels her right cheek getting wet. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then suddenly the dreamcatcher showed something. It... it was strange. Something she had never seen before. It appeared out of nowhere! Like... like... _Magic_.

The picture showed this apartment. There was her, Henry and a man she didn't recognised. She was holding the dreamcatcher when the man noticed something. She sends Henry into the other room and tries to convince the man she knows nothing._ "You don't have magic here."_ Magic? That's impossible. Then the door swings open, it's Neal. He is wearing the hoodie like in her dream. She notices that she is wearing the same clothes in her dream as in the dreamcatcher. The image fades. Did that just happen? The, video just appeared. In the middle of a dreamcatcher!

She took the dreamcatcher and pendant, then went back to the apartment. She put down the dreamcatcher on the dining table and put the pendant around her neck. Something felt familiar about it. She ignored it and went straight back out.

* * *

**Author's note: What did you think? Tell me if I made a mistake.**

**_Where do you think Emma is going?_**


	7. Home

**Author's note: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! They really make me want to write more! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. More Wicked...**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

She waited outside the police station. She needed answers. Her life is becoming strange and she needs answers for it. It seemed like Hook is the only one which could answer them. "Swan? I thought you would the last person to bail me out. Considering you are the reason I was in there."

"I went to Neal's apartment. And I saw something in a dreamcatcher. It was like some memory, which I don't remember." She couldn't believe she was telling him this.

"Here. Drink this and everything will become clear." He pulls out a small cylinder with sparkling blue liquid in it. "You want me to drink _that_?!" Did she trust this man that much?

"Trust me Swan. I know you trust me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well for starters I would still be in jail and not out here talking to you." She took the 'potion' from his hands and looked at it. "If what you say is true, I have a family and they are all in danger?"

"Yes love." She thinks about it a bit more. If this does end up being a drug or something then the police station is right there to arrest him again. So she takes a leap of faith and drinks it. She stumbles back a bit and holds her head. She closes her eyes.

It comes back so fast. _Everything_. Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, her _family_. She almost collapses but stops herself. She opens her eyes and tries to process everything. Looking down at the bottle, it worked. Then she remembered who gave her it. "Hook?"

"Swan? Did it work?" Without saying anything else she wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "Thank you." She felt herself about to tear up. She had given Henry away, she had a family, it was real. The Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Her brain was still trying to process it all. She pulled away from the hug to find Hook grinning. "Glad to have you back Emma."

"Glad to be back. I can't believe it worked. Everything that's happened... You said something about my family being in danger! What has happened? Where are they?"

"Storybrooke is back. So is everyone else including who weren't cursed the first time. I can explain it to you on the way there with Henry. We need to give him this other potion."

"Right. He should still be back at my apartment."

* * *

Emma burst through the door with Hook behind her. "Henry you home?" As she approaches the lounge room Henry comes out of his room. "Yeah mum..." He looks behind her where Hook stands. "It's him."

"Yeah Henry look." Emma pulls out the potion from her pocket and shows it to Henry. "Henry do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Drink this, please."

"What is it?"

"You will know once you drink it." Henry takes the potion and drinks it. She is so glad he listens to her. He takes the potion and drinks it. Henry closes his eyes and looks like he is about to collapse. "Henry?" He opens his eyes. He remembers.

"Mum! Hook? I remember!" She hugs Henry, she has hugged him many times before but this one was special. They remembered their past, their real past. She pulls away from the hug and puts on her best smile. That past wasn't real. The one where she didn't put Henry up for adoption. It wasn't true. The two worlds were fighting with each other constantly. She looked up at Hook. He read her like an open book and knew what she was thinking. Before he could say anything she decided to first. "So tell us what has happened. You said that everyone's in danger?"

"What? What's happened? To Regina? To Neal?!" Henry was bursting out questions. Neal, at that name she felt hatred and anger towards him, knowing he left her. But she also feels love because she isn't anger at him anymore. "It's okay lass. As soon as you two get to Storybrooke, we have the advantage."

"Over who?" Whoever it was they must be worse than Pan, for them to be in so much danger they sent Hook to find her. "The Wicked Witch. Regina says that she is as powerful as she is. There is no one who is stronger than Regina besides you. That means you and Regina can defeat the Wicked Witch together."

"Wait, you said Storybrooke? Storybrooke is gone isn't it?"

"Aye, it was. Zelena, the Wicked Witch, reversed the already reversed curse. Now everyone is back in Storybrooke. I can explain details on the way there. We need to go as soon as you are ready."

"Okay. Henry grab anything you want to take. We are going home."

* * *

"Where is my head flying monkey?!" Zelena's voice echoed through the so called home of Regina. Now she was back, with everyone else from Storybrooke. This was going to make it harder to take over the Enchanted Forest. She was glad Cora was finally dead, but she was sad at the same time. But she needed to focus on her goal, to take everything away from Regina, like she took everything away from her. Her head flying monkey finally arrived. "Good your here. You know what to do, it's time." She handed him a bottle with dark pink liquid in it. "Take this and go to this land without magic. Make sure you get what I'm after with this." She pulled out a gold ring with a green emerald on it. "Get her to wear this, whatever it takes." He takes both things and flies off.

"You are going to pay Regina. You took everything away from me."

* * *

**Author's note: Like the little bit of the Wicked Witch I put in there? Also Emma and Henry finally got there memories back! Will try to update soon! Until then...**

**_What has Cora and Regina done to the Wicked Witch ?_**

**_What plan does the Wicked Witch have for Regina?_**

**_And what does her head flying monkey have to do?_**


	8. Pixie Dust and Little Boys

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! I planned to update this before the new episode but didn't get up to it. I just want to say... NYC Serenade was awesome! Some things I have written came true in a way. Well thank you to all who follow and review! And here is the next chapter...**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest... Roughly one year ago... _

"Regina are you sure this plan will work? Our castle is destroyed." They were making there way back to their castle. Regina says she is going to fix it but it is completely destroyed, she hasn't seen how bad it is. There is no arguing with her though.

"That's exactly why Zelena would not go there. Once we get to your kingdom I will put a protection spell around it. It will protect it from any magic which she tries to throw at us." Snow was astonished. Regina said '_your kingdom_'.

"Here. this is the edge of the kingdom." Charming said. Everyone following stopped as Regina walked to the edge putting a barrier up. A yellow light flashed out of Regina and the barrier spread over the kingdom. Regina collapses.

"_Regina_!?" She runs over and so does Charming.

"Regina! Regina!" She still has a pulse. Suddenly Regina gasps and opens her eyes.

"Regina are you okay?"

"It worked. I guess doing a spell that uses that much magic drained me."

"Regina you should ride one of the horses." Regina didn't look too happy. She hadn't seen Regina ride a horse in a while.

"Okay, I will." Snow smiled and they helped her on the horse.

* * *

"Baelfire!... BAELFIRE?! I know you're in here!" Hook walked straight into the Dark One's castle. If Bae wanted to somehow bring back Emma and Henry, he would need magic. That means he would go straight to his father's castle.

"What do you want _Hook_?" Bae walked out from one of the rooms. It looks like he has had trouble sleeping.

"Look I know you want Emma and your son back, trust me so do I. But we can't do anything about it. Emma is happy and so is Henry."

"But they are living a lie. I know Emma and that is one of the last things she wants to do, live a lie. There is always a loop hole to magic, I just need to find it." Bae was as stubborn as Emma sometimes.

"Look mate. You're turning into your father. He wanted to get you back so badly he cast a curse."

"I will find a way, but I would _never_ do what my father did. He killed people, ruined their lives including Emma's!" He didn't know what to say. He wanted Emma back too, but there wasn't anything they could do. But maybe someone can help.

"Do you think Tink might know a way? Or the Blue fairy?"

"If they knew a way then they would tell us."

"Actually I might know a way." Tinkerbell flew into the castle and landed in front of them full size. She was glowing green pretty much.

"What do you mean? We are forbid to ever return to the land without magic." Snow and and her prince have lost hope. There is one thing he had learnt from the hero types, there's always hope. It seems everyone had lost it but Neal.

"_Pixie dust_. I have never seen it fail. I am allowed to use it to help people as I wish now, so why not help you two?" She looked overjoyed. Helping people is what she must like doing, it didn't seem like that in Neverland.

"Go ahead. If you have never seen it fail, then it's worth a shot." Bae smiled, he hadn't seen that since they had gotten back. To be honest he hadn't seen him all that much.

"Okay. Come on!" They went outside as Tink reached into her pocket and grabbed a handful of pixie dust. She threw the green powder into the air and it made a long trail.

"Your answer is that way. I suggest getting some horses because it looks like a long ride."

"Okay then. Where do we exactly get horses? I know my father never had any. He always used magic to get around places."

"The Charmings might have some spare horses we could use."

"Well I don't think they would like me to go on an adventure to ruin their daughter's happy ending."

"What about if I go on the quest then?" Bae and Tink look at me if I am crazy.

"Why should you be the only one to go?" Baelfire asks, he turns his hand into a fist ready to punch, well me.

"Well for starters if you're going to find a possible way to get back to Emma, I want to come. Second of all, I was planning to go that way anyway. I came here on the Charming's request. The last request they would give me. I planned to go back out to the Jolly Roger. Start doing things a pirate always does." Bae released his fist and walked closer to him.

"Okay then. But let me make this clear _pirate_. If you find the answer, the answer to get Emma and Henry back. You come straight back here and tell me."

"You have my word." With that he turned on his heels and left. Why was Baelfire so stubborn... Maybe that's where Emma got it from.

* * *

They continued walking to the castle. Regina felt a bit weak but she tried really hard not to show it. She was sitting on the horse with all the confused ex-Storybrooke citizens trudging behind them. Many gave her death glances thinking she had cast the curse. Snow assured her that once they find a safe campsite she would clear things up.

"Here is a safe area for now." Philip shows Snow and her Prince an area surrounded by trees.

"Perfect. Let's set up camp then." Snow leads people and instructs them to find certain things. Regina herself slides off the horse and decides she needs time alone. No one noticed that she had gone so she kept walking. She felt her heart heart beat. It kept beating and beating, wanting to hold Henry close to her. She felt complete sadness take over her. A single tear fell from her cheek. She touched where her heart still was and considered pulling it out. But then she heard a bush rustle not far from where she stood.

"Who's there?" She said with power in her voice. She could not show whoever, or whatever it was that she was at least the bit scared. A little giggle came from the bush. It sounded like a boy. She stepped a bit closer and saw the bush part near the bottom. A little boy's head popped out and he put his finger on his mouth, silently asking her to be quiet.

"Found ya!" The boy and Regina jumped as he was lifted up by a man. He tickled the boy and he laughed out loud.

"If you're going to be like me when you grow up you will need to be better at hiding. Won't ya Roland?" The boy nodded and the man looked up at her.

"The Evil Queen?!" He put the boy behind me and took out a bow and arrow, and pointed it at her. "Stay away from my boy and I."

"You have no reason to be threatened by me. I am simply just taking a walk."

"Before _your_ curse, my Merry Men and I have had to run from your knights many times. You _aren't_ to be trusted."

"I have... _changed_. You don't have to trust me, just not kill me. Even though you wouldn't be able to anyway. I must be going, _before Snow sends out a search party._" She mumbles the last part to herself and turns away.

"Snow? As in Snow White? I thought she was taken by the curse, as well as you I must add." He lowered his bow.

"We returned due to another curse which was cast by someone else. We have set up camp not too far from here."

"Well then my lady. Shall I assist you back to this camp?" He let out one arm and she refused to take hold of it.

"I am more than capable to take care of myself." It came out more harsh than she expected.

"If you say my lady. Well I guess we will part ways then."

"Indeed we should." Regina starts walking away and doesn't look back. That boy reminds her too much of Henry.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I'm not the best at describing how someone says something, or facial expressions. I hope you got the picture anyway!**


	9. That Little Town on Maine

**Author's note: I hope you all liked my last chapter! Well we are back with Emma, Hook and Henry. I hope you guys don't mind that I used a few lines from 3x12! I try to keep the characters in character, so I borrowed a few lines from the last episode. Enjoy...**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

She took her _red leather jacket_ from her wardrobe and put it on. She hadn't worn it in a year and it felt god to have it on. It reminded her of Storybrooke. She wore this a lot there, and in the Enchanted Forest. She closed her cupboard for the last time and grabbed the bag off her bed. She went to the living room where Henry and Hook waited.

"You ready Swan?" Hook asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I guess so. You ready kid?"

"Yes! Let's go!" He ran for the door and Emma followed behind. She opened the door and let Henry and Hook out. She looked back at the place she had called home for the last year. Those memories were built on fake ones. She closes the door behind her Hook is standing there.

"Where did Henry go?" I asked.

"He already ran down. Are you alright Swan?" I tried to avoid direct eye contact with him.

"Yeah, _I'm fine._" I tried to push past him but he stopped me.

"Mind telling me the truth love?" I let out a breathe and looked directly at him.

"It... It''s just yesterday I was a mother. _Just_ a mother. Until you showed up and my life turned around. I drank that potion and remembered everything. My family, Storybrooke. I loved that I was no longer living a lie, but it was like waking up from a dream. A really good dream. I had everything I needed, Henry, a job, a home and love... _Walsh_. I can't drag him into all this. I care too much about him to do that." She sees the pain on Hook's face when she says she loves someone else. She pushes past him and goes down the stairs to the bug.

"Hey Henry. We just need to make one stop on the way."

* * *

She knocks on the door and waits for him to open it. What was she going to say? She hears footsteps and the door swings open.

"Emma." He reaches out and touches her cheek, then kisses her. She kisses him back knowing it may be one of the last times she can. He pulls away.

"What's wrong? I didn't put too much pressure on you did I?" Her hands was in his and he was rubbing them gently.

"No, no it's not that. I would _love_ to marry you." I smile grew on his face. "But something from my past has come back. Something I can't ignore."

"I thought you were and orphan. Is it Henry's father? An ex-boyfriend?"

"No... It's just there's someone from my past who's shown up. More like a ghost which is telling me I should go back somewhere. I can't let you come with me, I...I care too much about you to let you be dragged into this. I'm sorry."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"It's... Complicated. I wish you could- " He cut her off by giving her another kiss. She kissed him back and after about a minute they broke up. They hugged and he kissed her on the forehead.

"If anything changes Emma, I want to be in your and Henry's life. I will be here. I love you."

"I love you too." She takes off the ring and gives it back to him. "You should take this back." He holds her hand and puts it back on her finger.

"Emma Swan promise me that you won't take off this ring as long as you love me."

"I promise." They hug once more. She turns on her heels and leaves before she starts to brake down in front of him. Tears roll of her cheek and she wipes them away before going back to the car.

* * *

Hook was leaning on the car,twisting his fake hand. He sees her coming,

"Swan are you okay?" He straightens up so that he is no longer leaning on the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Once again he stops her.

"We both know your not fine _Swan_." She looks at him.

"Look I know we understand each other well... But please stop! Stop reading me like I'm an open book like you say I am! Let's just go back to Storybrooke." With that she gets in the driver's seat and drives to Storybrooke in silence.

Henry fell asleep in the first hour of the trip. The sun was gone and it was about midnight when they passed the Storybrooke sign. Putting all the emotions she had felt there on hold she kept driving. It was like the first time she had drove into Storybrooke. Everything was quiet, no one was outside. Considering she still didn't know what had really happened. Hook was suppose to tell her on the way. She stopped the car on the Main Street across from the library and stepped back into Storybrooke. Hook also got out of what he called 'her vessel' and went over to the side of the car she was on.

"So what exactly happened while we were gone?"

"Well Zelena, the Wicked Witch somehow broke Pan's curse sending everyone back here. But she also somehow managed to cast another curse with braking the curse. I don't exactly know the details. I was just told you were the only hope in braking whatever this other curse is."

"Wait how do you not know? Weren't you with my parents in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Not exactly. I did one last favour for them and then went on my way. I got back to the Jolly Roger and did what most pirates do."

"Nice to see you haven't changed." She said quite sarcastically. She had thought he had changed since the first time they met. But apparently he is still the same pirate he used to be.

"So you somehow escaped the curse and found me in New York?"

"Aye. That New York place gives me the creeps, with all that weird food and clothing... and who owns so many castles?" She just sighed as she reached out for her phone to see a picture of her and Walsh as the lock screen picture. She put it away and turned to Hook who had put back on his own hook.

"Ah that's better. Don't you think so _Swan_?" He raised one eyebrow and gently flicked a lock of hair, which rested on the front of her jacket.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I need to go talk to my parents." She turned away from him and heard a loud screeching sound.

"What the hell is that?!" She asks as she turns to Hook. He is looking behind her so she turns around to see a giant monkey... with wings?!

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Some questions to leave you with...**

**_Do you think that is the last we'll see of Walsh?_**

**_What curse has Zelena put on Storybrooke?_**

**_And how are they going to deal with... what seems like a flying monkey?_**


	10. Stuck

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Is it late? Sorry I can't remember the las time I updated. Well thanks to all those who review and follow! Thats what gets me to keep on writing. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

_A giant monkey with wings. _

"Swan!" She heard Hook pull out his sword. She had nothing to defend herself with. She tried stepping back but she couldn't. She tried moving her legs but they wouldn't move. Not because she was frightened, it was like magic was holding her down.

"Swan I think you should move!"

"I can't!" I tried moving again but my feet stayed in it's place. The monkey started flying towards me and grabbed my arm. With my free arm I tried pulling it back. The claws of the winged monkey dug into my skin. It then let go and I fell over. My feet were no longer stuck. Something seemed almost familiar about the monkey... But she was sure she had never meet a flying monkey before.

"Was that a flying monkey?!" I asked as Hook helped me up with his good hand.

"Aye. What happened there love? Let me see your arm."

"Fine." No point in arguing this time round. She pulled back her jacket sleeve to show the claw mark. It was bleeding badly and Hook hooked his hook around her wrist. He looked concerned.

"Why didn't you move?"

"I couldn't! It was like I was stuck down with magic! As soon as the flying monkey went I could move again."

"Emma!" She looked beyond Hook to see her parents. She tried to go straight towards them but Hook wouldn't let go.

"Hook let go." Her parents then started walking towards her and as they got closer she saw... Her mother was _pregnant_! "Hook!" I was getting annoyed and he wouldn't let go.

"Emma your arm is bleeding badly!" He pulled her closer to get a better look at it. It suddenly faded away.

"Not anymore!" I got my wrist out of his hook and went to go hug David and Mary-Margret.

"Emma you remember." Mary-Margret said as she let go of the hug and held her daughter's cheeks.

"You two still remember? What did the other curse do then?" They both looked confused.

"Hook said that the Wicked Witch broke the last curse, and put another curse on everyone." They both looked worried and shocked... This must be the first time they heard of this...

"The Wicked Witch? Another curse? All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like it was only yesterday." David explained.

"We knew something was wrong because we ended up in our apartment with this." She held her bump and rubbed it lightly.

"But a year has passed. Hook said you all were in the Enchanted Forest. That means you don't remember the past year?" They nodded, Hook then cut in.

"Hate interrupt this family reunion... But Emma was just attacked by a flying monkey and somehow healed." Emma examined the arm which the flying monkey had cut. Nothing was there anymore.

"How did that happen? I couldn't move either, I was stuck when it attacked me." Mary-Margret rubbed her arm in disbelief.

"We should get inside before another monkey attacks." David said as they arranged for Hook to sleep at Granny's and brought Henry up to bed. Emma sat down at the dining table with a hot chocolate (with cinnamon). Mary-Margret sat with her. She couldn't believe she was back. She was waiting for this dream to end. But it wasn't a dream. They sat in silence for a while until Mary-Margret spoke up,

"Emma I'm sorry that Hook had to drag you away from your life with Henry. It must've been wonderful." She had a sad smile as she looked at Emma. Both her hands were on her mug as she took another sip.

"My life in New York was wonderful. I had a job, Henry, Everything I needed. I am glad I have my real family back now. As much as I loved that other life, it seemed way too perfect to be true." She smiled at this and looked down at Emma's mug.

"Emma, is that a ring?!" Mary-Margret took her hand and looked at the ring with the green jewel on top. "Oh Emma this is beautiful..."

"It... It is from a man named Walsh. He and I dated for eight months. He proposed to me the night before I got my memories back. I didn't know what to say so he let me think about it."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes. I had to tell him I couldn't marry him because something from my past came back, and that I had to go somewhere else." A single tear fell from her cheek and her mother wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry Emma. So sorry." Emma let her hold her hand as they sat in silence before going to bed.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Zelena sat in her house in Storybrooke. The flying monkey came back excited as she held out a bottle with a clear liquid inside. It contained many different potions, but the blood of the Saviour was needed to complete it. A few drops went into the vial and she swirled it around as it turned orange.

"_There_. Now once the time comes I will be able to do it." She drinks the potion and opens her eyes as they glow a brighter green for a second.

"Now. Let's check on our little guest shall we?" The flying monkey followed her down into a basement where Rumplestiltskin was. She held the dagger in her hand and went up to him.

"My plan is nearly complete Rumplestiltskin. Soon I will have my revenge on Regina and you will help. I think I might get my revenge for you out of the way too. Who should I make you kill? Belle or your son Baelfire? I guess that is a hard decision to make." She put the tip of the dagger up to his neck.

"Because you see, you and Regina may be evil. But I'm Wicked, and Wicked _always_ wins. You will learn that very shortly." She turns around and heads out the basement.

* * *

_The day before..._

She woke up. Did it work? Did the curse stop? Regina looked around to find she was in her house. Maybe it didn't work? The last thing she remembers is stopping the curse, saying bye to Henry... Something felt different. She hadn't felt it since Daniel was still... Well alive. She got up and dressed and headed to the Charming's place. Maybe they knew what was going on.

She knocks at the door and David answers. "Regina what happened?! I thought we were suppose to go back!"

"Sure. Blame me, _again_. I don't know what happened either!" She walked inside and David didn't try stopping her. "What is the last thing you remember?" She asked and turned to David.

"Saying bye to Emma and Henry. It felt like yesterday, but a year must of gone past or something and we don't remember." _A year? _She questioned herself.

"How do you know that a year has gone past?"

"Well Snow..." As he said this Snow walked into the room. Regina stood staring at her stomach... She was pregnant?

"I can see a year must of gone past. But why don't we remember anything?" All three looked at each other.

"I don't know but we are going to find out. We should go to Granny's to see if anyone remembers." Snow and David grab their coats and head out the door to Granny's.

* * *

**Author's note: There were three parts to this chapter, was it too much? I thought just leaving it off where Emma and Mary-Margret were talking would be too short. Also wehaven't had much of the Wicked Witch. Her intentions aren't completely clear here, but I have a plan. And I am dying to write it! But I can't quite yet as other things need to be explained first! Until next time...**

**_Will Emma be able to move on from Walsh?_**

**_Will they get their memories back?_**

**_How does the Wicked Witch get revenge on Regina and Rumple through Emma?_**

**_And will Snow, David and Regina be able to work together?_**


	11. Unexpected

**Author's note: Quick update! Yay! And to the person who asked for longer chapters, this one is the longest I have written. I am not good at writing long chapters really, if I do then expect long waits for updates. I has this one almost done before I posted the last chapter up. So it's extra long!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"Regina! Regina?" Snow yelled as she walked through the forest. The moment that she noticed she was missing she went searching. She didn't know how long she had been gone. Everyone else had just finished setting up everything when Snow left. She quickly turned around as she heard a sound. She took and arrow from the sling around her and put in it her bow. She pointed it in the direction of the sound. She got ready to shot what she thought could be a flying monkey, but it was Regina. She lowered the bow and arrow.

"Regina! Where have you been?" Regina came over to here looking quite annoyed.

"I just decided to take a walk! I don't need a babysitter!" She was trying to hide something by pretending to be angry.

"Who did you run into?" Snow asked. Regina's facial expression dramatically changed from anger to surprise.

"Why do you assume that?"

"For starters you are trying to hide something. I've known you for a long time, and you're hiding something." Regina looked... defeated. Something she has only seen when she loses Henry, or is about to. Since she stopped the curse she has seemed weaker but won't show it.

"Let's just get back to the camp." Regina walked in the direction of the campsite as Snow followed. A few minutes had passed until they heard a flying monkey.

"Regina, is that what I think it is?" They looked up to see a flying monkey going straight for them.

"Run!" Is all snow could say as they both ran holding their gowns. They weren't dressed for the woods at all. Regina tripped over a root and Snow ran to her side.

"Regina!" At that moment the flying monkey grabbed Regina's arm and started pulling her off the ground. Snow held on the Regina and pulled her back to the ground.

"Get down!" They heard a voice say as an arrow shot the monkey and it flew away. "Are you alright my lady? It seems as though you do need some help getting back to your campsite." The man grinned and Snow thought she recognised him from somewhere. He put out his hand to help Regina up but she refused it. Snow gladly took his help and got up next to Regina.

"I think I found who you ran into." Snow teased. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Snow White. It is a pleasure meeting you. There was a time our wanted posters sat next to each other." That's where he was from.

"Robin Hood? Well it is nice to meet you too. Thank you for saving us there, you are more than welcome to come stay at our campsite if you wish."

"Oh no it's okay my lady. We don't need to give you more people to find food and shelter for. We will be on our way."

"No really it will be a pleasure to have you. We need as many people as we can to fight against the Wicked Witch. Regina says she is really powerful, so we would love the help." Regina didn't want him and his Merry men to come, she knew why. Regina liked him.

"Well then if you insist. We do want to take down the Wicked Witch but just us against her? We would all be dead. Thank you for welcoming us to stay with you." He said as he gestured to lead the way to the campsite. Snow and Robin happily talked but Regina walked behind silently.

* * *

"Snow!" Charming yelled as he came over to them. "Everything is set up, and Hook is back."

"Did he find Neal?" She asked.

"Yes but Neal is pretty determined to get them back. But he promises not to cast a curse like his father." Snow sighed. Neal didn't really have any close family now. The closest people he has is Belle, and her and Charming. Hook might also be one of the closet too. There is one other thing. Hook wants to go. He needs a horse and supplies. He wants to go back to being a pirate." Snow glanced to where Hook was, he was putting supplies on a horse. She walked over to him.

"So, now that Emma's gone you're just going back to your old ways?" She asked sternly.

"I believe I never changed them love. I want to go back to the Jolly Roger, Regina had told me it should be back. So I am leaving not on just my wanting, but something simple the Baelfire asked for." Before Snow could protest he went on his horse into the forest.

* * *

The next day they were also off back to their old home. Once they got there Snow could tell Regina had no idea how bad the curse ruined the castle. But she was able to fix it and people started building up villages again. Snow had cleared up that Regina did not cast the curse, but Pan did. They were surprised to hear that Regina had changed the curse so they could come back here instead of slaving away to some wacko who was dead.

"Regina thank you. You rebuilt our castle. We want you to stay here with us and help rule the kingdom. You have proven to us that you are still good." Regina didn't say anything. Something was bothering her. "Regina, I know it might not be the best time to ask. But what did you do to the Wicked Witch to make her hate you so much?" She was pushing Regina a bit but she had to know.

"Our past is complicated. Something to do with my mother. Well, let's just say I am not an only child." Snow didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "Before my mother became a royal, she visited Oz once in her life. She had a child there, one in which she couldn't afford to keep so she left it. Left her in Oz as a baby and continued her life here. Then she got married and had me. She never told me much about her, but we crossed paths once. She wants revenge because I apparently stole everything away from her. Please I would of happily swapped with her."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well if we are going to rule together, and fight the Wicked Witch. Then you need to know my past with her." Before Snow could say anything, Belle came up to her worried.

"Snow, it's Baelfire. He's missing."

* * *

Emma's eyes flew open at the sound of her alarm on her phone. Was it all a dream? No it wasn't. _8:15 am_. Now she thought about it, that time was not an accident. She got out of bed and found some clothes she left behind and put them on, with her red leather jacket. She went downstairs to make breakfast. Something she remembers doing every morning for her and Henry. Although that was a lie. She found Mary-Margret and David already in the kitchen.

"Hey Emma have a good sleep?" Asked David. As he flipped a pancake.

"Not too well. But I'm used to it. Anyway my short vacation from magic is over, what has been happening around here? That you actually remember." Emma noticed the concerned look on her parents face as she said she was used to not having a good sleep. It was because of nightmares she had often. The ones in the past year. The problem was they were about Neal. For some reason she always dreamt of how he left he to go to jail. The time where the whole world just collapsed before you. But then the nightmares started changing as Hook arrived. Now they are about all the bad moments in her life, the one where she gave up Henry.

"Actually some people have gone missing, and well being turned into the same creature you were attacked by last night." Wait. When that monkey attacked her she had felt something familiar about it. No, it couldn't be Neal could it? Before she could speak there was a loud knock at the door. Emma jumped and looked over to the door. She went over to it while her parents were still cooking. She opens the door to find Neal.

"Emma." He tried to hug her but she stepped back. She didn't know why at first, it felt like an instinct. "Emma what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry. I guess my mind is still trying to figure out what's fake and what's real." She walks over to hug him. As they pull apart,

"I saw the bug out front so I came straight up."

"Dad!" They look up to see Henry running down the stairs and he crashes into Neal giving him a big hug. "We are really in Storybrooke again!" Nice to see he was excited, and less broken than she was.

"Hey buddy. You look so much more older now." Neal said as he closed the door and walked further inside with Henry and her.

"Hey Neal, anyone else missing yet?" David asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Henry. They explained to him the missing people and flying monkeys. "Does that mean the Wicked Witch could be here? Maybe she cast the curse who made you forget the past year."

"Sorry kid but I haven't noticed anyone green walking around Storybrooke."

"Wait is my mum okay? Regina?" He asks his grandparents.

"She's fine Henry. She would love to see you, why don't we go try find her after breakfast?" Henry's eyes lit up and he ran back upstairs to get ready.

"Do you think Henry's right? About the Wicked Witch?" Emma asks.

"Well I guess so. But why would she cast a curse on us? We don't know her." David said.

"Maybe you crossed paths with her and somehow she wants revenge on something and cast a curse?"

"Whatever it is she wants something from you. Unless the flying monkey just attacked you for no reason." Mary-Margret said. Neal turned to Emma worried.

"A flying monkey attacked you?!"

"When it attacked me I was stuck to the ground with magic or something. It cut me badly but I somehow healed. See my arm doesn't show any signs of a cut at all." She pulled up her sleeve and showed Neal her arm. But he noticed something on her finger.

"Emma is that a ring?!" Emma quickly put her sleeve down and pulled her arm away so Neal couldn't see the ring.

"While I was in New York I meet someone, his name was Walsh. We went out for eight months and the night before I got my memories back, he proposed. I didn't know what to say but he asked me to wear the ring anyway. Even after I told him I had to leave." Before anyone could say anything Henry comes down with his bag.

"I'm ready to go!" He says and they all follow him out the door. As they walk down the street Emma and Neal walk together behind everyone else.

"You were going to get married?" He asked surprised. Emma stopped him from walked and faced him.

"I don't know. Look Neal I'm sorry, I do love him. But you know what I said in the cave at Neverland, you remember right?" He nodded.

"Hey Emma I'm not mad. I am a bit jealous though." He said with a smile. Emma couldn't help but smile. "I have you and Henry now. That's all I could ask for. Even if we aren't together. Anyway this Walsh guy doesn't know about the Enchanted Forest and everything."

"I didn't want to bring him into all this. Thanks for understanding." She gave him a smile and turned around to see Henry talking to someone... _Walsh?! What?..._

"Emma!" He starts going up to her.

"Walsh?" He comes up and kisses her. She can feel Neal tense up beside her. She pushes back. "Walsh what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You're not the only one good at tracking down people Emma. Relax, I know about the Enchanted Forest. Because you see, _I'm from that world_."

* * *

**Author's note: Walsh is back! But who is he from that world? Back in the Enchanted Forest Neal/Baelfire is missing, and will Regina, Snow and Charming be able to work together? **

**Also I am guessing some of you want to know if this will be a SwanFire or CaptainSwan story? I am a SwanFire Fan _BUT_, I like to try and keep the characters true. I don't see Emma with anyone quite yet. Honestly I don't mind CaptainSwan so much. Considering Walsh is back... Well things will get complicated. Well until next time!**


	12. Zelena knows everything

**Author's note: Sorry! Long wait for an update, but here it is! It is longer than most chapter I think. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

_"I'm from that world."_ Emma just stood there. He was from the Enchanted Forest? Why couldn't any guy she dated not be from the Enchanted Forest?!

"You... You are? Who are you over there?"

"No one important. Some people are just peasants. Not everyone is royalty. As soon as I realised that you were also from there I came straight here. I knew about the curse, that's one of the reasons I escaped to this world before it was cursed. It's a long complicated story I can tell you another time." She tried to process what she just heard. "Emma that means we can be together. I will fight any creature as long as I'm with you." Emma felt touched. Walsh cared about her so much he chased after her.

"Okay then. But... The marriage thing. I still don't know. I have to explain something complicated to you later." She tried to lower her voice so that only he could hear, but she had a feeling Neal could.

"I told you I don't care if I have to wait years." She smiled as she turned to Neal, he was jealous. She could tell.

"Walsh this is Neal. He's Henry's father." She hoped that neither of them would try to fight the other.

"We should get going don't you think? There's a Wicked Witch to stop." Neal plainly says as he goes over to where the rest of her family is. She sighs, frustrated that she will get the same reaction out of Hook.

"Emma didn't you say that Henry's father hurt you? He sent you to jail!" He was concerned That was sweet.

"When I was with you I had fake memories. I was cursed. Henry and I both. We regained our memories and we had to come here to brake yet another curse. I told you it's complicated and I will tell you later. Just try to get along?" She gave him a smile which would hopefully convince him.

"Okay I'll try." She gave him a quick kiss and they followed the others the Granny's.

* * *

They walked into Granny's and the little bell rings as they enter. Everyone looks to see who enters and she hears something like glass fall on the ground. It's Regina she is staring at Henry.

"Mum!" Henry runs over to her and Regina and she squeezes him tight.

"Oh Henry." Emma smiles as she looks over to Walsh who is very confused.

"Walsh that's Regina, Henry's adoptive mother."

"Emma!" Ruby comes over to her and gives her a hug. "You remember."

"Yeah." Ruby looks over to Walsh and gives her a 'who is this?' Look. "Ruby this is Walsh, Walsh, Ruby. Walsh is my boyfriend." Ruby looked shocked. She could imagine her being that shocked when she saw Walsh in Storybrooke. Emma Swan the one who had love issues had a boyfriend...

"Oh. Nice to meet you Walsh." Ruby extended her hand. He shook it and glanced at Emma.

"You don't have to pretend everything's normal. I am also from the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh good. I don't have to pretend for yet another person! Welcome to Storybrooke." She smiled and went over to Mary-Margret.

Emma turned to Walsh. "So do you know anything about the Wicked Witch that could be helpful?" He just laughed.

"Not much besides this world's stories. I have a feeling the bucket of water is not going to work around here." Emma gave out a little laugh.

"Sadly it won't be that easy. It never is."

* * *

"Okay so no one remembers the past year, the Wicked Witch has cast a curse on everyone, she has flying monkeys around, and people are disappearing?" They all nodded in agreement. Regina, Henry, Neal, Walsh and her parents were sitting around a table trying to figure out what had happened. "Well that's great. Regina have you tried making memory potions or something?"

"I don't know how to make one. For once I wish Gold was here." As Regina says this Hook enters Granny's and takes one look at a Walsh before going straight towards him. Emma suddenly jumps up and stands between him and Walsh.

"Swan what is he doing here?" He points his hook towards Walsh.

"Hook relax his from the Enchanted Forest too." She says cooly.

"Which one of your boyfriends is not from the Enchanted Forest Swan?" He snarled. She resists the urge to punch him in the faces, even though her fists clench tight.

"We just want to know Hook, where did you get the memory potions for Henry and I from?" Everyone's eyes were on him for answers.

"Well actually Tinkerbell and Baelfire helped me find it. They were able to get one, and I ran into an old mate of mine. He gave me the other one." He replied.

"Wait Emma, do you still have the two potion bottles?" Regina asked. Emma gave Hook a warning glance before sitting back down next to Walsh.

"Uh... yeah I think so."

"I might be able to duplicate it. Can I have them?" Emma reached into her pocket and found her potion bottle and placed it on the table.

"Henry do you have your one?" She asked. Henry went through his bag and pulled out his potion bottle, it was the same as hers.

"Good. I will go and try to duplicate these. It may take a while." She stood up and put the bottles in her handbag.

"Take all the time you need Regina." Mary-Margret said as Regina went out the door.

"Hook while your here, you are the only one who remembers everything from the past year, can you tell us more about the witch?" Hook was now seated next to her. Everyone again looked to him for answers.

"Well I don't know too much about this Wicked Witch, but I do know this. Regina and the Wicked Witch are equally powerful. And, that she turns people into flying monkeys." Everyone gasped, her mother started looking even more worried. Most of the dwarfs were missing.

"Flying monkeys?! Why didn't you tell us before?!" She guessed thats why the flying monkey which attacked me felt so familiar, it must be someone she knows.

"Well you were busy with your family reunion, I didn't want to spoil it for you." Frustrated, thats how she felt. Hook was jealous and now he was acting, well jealous.

"So these people who are disappearing, they could be flying monkeys now?"

"Aye." Great, more flying monkeys.

"Okay then. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, or anyone missing." Suddenly all the lights in Granny's starting blinking. There was a storm outside, it came out of no where!

"What's happening?" yelled Charming over the noise. Everyone stood up and Emma made her way to the door.

"Everyone stay in here, I'm going to see what's going on." I reached to open the door handle but Walsh stopped me.

"Emma what are you doing?! Theres a storm outside!" He tried to convince me to stay inside.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Before he could say anything back she went out the door. It was pouring rain. She ran out in front of Granny's to get a better view of the street when she saw a figure standing not too far away with a cloak on. You could not see their face.

"Who are you?" I yelled. It flashed closer to her, they were only a metre or two apart.

"The person you have been looking for." Emma's eyes widened. She was the one who cursed everyone she cares about! "I am telling you this now, Saviour. Get in the way of my revenge and I will take it out on someone you love and care for." And just like that she vanished with the storm. Those last words lingered in her mind. 'I will take it out on someone you love and care for'. She needed to find out who this Zelena is before she hurt someone she cared for.

"Emma!" She turned around to see Walsh running out of Granny's with everyone else close behind. "Emma are you okay?! What happened?!" Walsh panicked as he held her arms to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. The Wicked Witch decided she needed to threaten me. I'm not giving up that easily." She got out of Walsh's hands and turned to her... well family. "We need to find this Wicked Witch fast because if we don't, someone is going to get hurt and I don't want that to happen. So we need to start searching for any clues." They started putting the clues together to find nothing. So they called it a night and all went back home to rest. Walsh got a room at Granny's and Hook insisted he went back to his ship. There was nothing that could stop him to get back to the Jolly Roger. As for Henry, he wanted to stay at Regina's house. They hadn't seen each other in a year and Henry said that she would be lonely by herself. So she agreed and drove over to Regina's house. Once they stopped the car and got out they heard a screeching sound. Another flying monkey, really?! They saw it fly out of one of the windows of Regina's house so Emma ran inside with Henry close behind her. They found Regina unharmed, yet all her work was destroyed. Everything she was working on had been ruined.

"Mum are you okay?!" Henry ran up to Regina and hugged her.

"Regina what the hell happened? We saw a flying monkey leave your house through the window!" Emma looked at all the potions broken and scatted across the floor.

"Zelena found out about the memory potions somehow and decided to interfere. But luckily, I got it done just before the baboon arrived. I've got one right here, and I know the ingredients to make more." _Yes! _Thought Emma. They could finally work out what had happened in the past year! "I just need time to make more without Zelena or her flying monkeys interfering. Theres no spell I know how to do which Zelena can't brake. The only spell would be a blood lock but that won't work."

"Why won't a blood lock work? Neal told me that blood magic could only be broken if the person is related by blood right?"

"But Zelena can brake through the lock, because we are related by blood." _No way... _"We're half sisters. My mother, Cora before she married into royalty she had Zelena but rejected her and left her in Oz because she couldn't take care of her. I got the life she wanted to have and now she wants revenge."

"The Wicked Witch is your half sister? Now practically everyone is related to us!" Henry said, she had forgotten he was there.

"Show me how to make the potions then. We can make it twice as fast, before Zelena realises."

"Okay then. Let's get to it." They worked on cleaning up first and then they got to it. This was a lot harder than she had thought. By the time they were finished they had about 15 bottles, and Henry had passed out on the couch.

"I can get the bottles to everyone else, Henry wants to stay with you, is that okay?" Emma asked the queen who looked overjoyed.

"Yes! Yes I would be happy to have him stay here. Before you go, could I take two bottles? Now that I remember, I have two new important people I would like to give them, to." Regina took two bottles and placed them in her bag. "So meet up at your apartment to go through a plan?" Emma nodded.

"Yep. Everyone will remember by then, so we should have some good information." Emma left with all the potions and quickly drove to Granny's to give Neal, Ruby and Granny a potion each. She knocked on Neal's door. When he answered he was wide awake and in his pyjamas.

"Hey Emma, what has gone wrong this time?" Neal was tired she could tell, but he was wide awake.

"Having nightmares?" She tried to sound as gentle as she could. Neal always used to have nightmares when they were living in the bug together.

"Yeah. I'd rather not talk about it. What are you here for?"

"Memory potion. Drink up!" She handed him the potion bottle with a light blue sparkly liquid inside of it. He took off the lid and drank it. His eyes were closed and she could tell he was regaining memories. His eyes flung open.

"Emma, my fathers alive."

* * *

**Author's note: What did you think? Leave a review please, I don't like asking people but I want to hear what you think. **


	13. He's Alive?

**Author's note: Quick update! Thank you for the reviews! They make me want to write faster. ;) Well here is another chapter! Just so you know, when it says_ Enchanted Forest... _that is referring to the past year unless it says otherwise! **

**Once Upon a Time = Not Mine**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest..._

Neal ran through the woods making sure Belle was behind him. How could they out run a flying monkey? They came to a clearing and snow was falling down slowly as they tried to catch their breath. "Neal, this is the place." There was torches lit around a large bronze circle with engravings on it. This was the place. This is the place Lumbrie had told them about. They heard a screeching sound before a flying monkey landed in front of both of them. He drew out his sword and he heard Belle do the same. It lunged at him and he dodged while trying to stab the monkey. He missed and the monkey through him to the side. He landed face down in the snow. He looked up to see Belle go up behind the monkey and cut his leg before he could get her. It screeched in pain and flew off. They stood there trying to catch their breath.

"Neal are you alright?" Asked Belle as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah. We made it. This is where Rumple's dagger should be." They walked around the large metal circle which covered a large area of the clearing. The torches were the only things which gave them light in the dark cloudless night.

"Where is it then? Did he say anything to you about how to find it?" He asked as they looked closer at the detailed art on the metal circle.

"He didn't say anything, he doesn't know how to open it himself." For a few minutes they looked in silence to try and find a way in.

"Wait a second. These markings on here are similar to the way the torches are aligned." Neal took a few steps back and looked at all the markings. There were torch looking like markings and they were aligned with the torches. Bit some of the torches on the engraving had flames in them, while some didn't.

"We have to put out the torches which are aligned to the ones with no flame." He went to one of the torches which is suppose to go out and dumped a pile of snow on it to stop the flame. The torch engraving lit up and a bright yellow light shone from it. The torch glowed yellow, and it now had a flame. Well it looked like a flame but it was really just a glow from magic. They did the same to all the others and soon all the torches, (even the ones which weren't put out) glowed and they felt the flooring beneath them start split. Up came a metal podeam with the dagger placed on it. It still had the name Rumplestiltskin engraved on it.

"There it is." Belle had a smile on her face as she went to go grab it but a barrier stopped her. "Ouch. That hurt." She shook the hand.

"There's a barrier around it. Any idea on how to brake it?" Belle looked more closely at the podeam and was reading something which was inscribed on it in another language. "What does it say?"

"It says only a blood descendant can brake the barrier."

"Does that mean I have to do it? With magic?" The thought of using magic wasn't in his best interest. Belle had been miserable since he had passed, and he needed to get his mind off Emma and Henry. Hook hadn't sent any news of his quest, which was suppose to be his. But maybe his father could help find a way back to Emma and Henry.

"I guess so. If you don't want to I understand. Magic hasn't exactly been a great thing for either of us."

"I'm going to do it. Or try at least." His father always told him that magic is run by emotion. So he thinks of Emma and Henry and how much he loves them. And soon the barrier had faded away. "I did it." Belle went to grab the dagger and observed it.

"This is it. We can get him back now."

"I wouldn't count on it." They swung around to see a person in a black gown, something that he imagined Regina would wear. But it wasn't Regina. She had green skin. The Wicked Witch. She flicked her wrist and soon the dagger was out if Belle's hands and in hers.

"Give that back!" I yelled to her.

"Now why would I do that? I need it, now I have it. Thank you for doing all the hard work for me. I wouldn't of been able to figure all that out." She left in a cloud of green smoke as her wicked laugh slowly faded away.

"We are going to get the dagger back Belle. I promise." Belle walks over to where the witch was and picks up a small blue bottle. I walk over next to her.

"She must of dropped this. What is it?" That was new to hear. Belle didn't know what it was, either did he.

"It's a memory potion." Tinkerbell flew over to them, she was still small.

"A memory potion?" He asked. Belle handed it to him.

"Yes. I was just with Hook and he needs one. How did you two manage to get it?"

"The Wicked Witch dropped it. You were with Hook? How is he going?" He asked.

"Hook had a bit of trouble with, someone from his past. But he dealt with it and has found a possible portal to get him to the Land Without Magic. Do you mind if I give that to him?" I have Tink the bottle.

"Give it to him and tell him to go find Emma and Henry. I am going to help Belle get my father back." He smiled over to Belle who smiled back at him. He didn't completely trust Hook, but he trusts him enough to know he will bring them back.

"I will. Good luck to you both." Tink flew away with the bottle and Neal and Belle went back to the castle.

* * *

Neal grabbed his satchel and sword. It was midnight and everyone was asleep, he hoped. He was sneaking out of the castle to go find the Wicked Witch. He promised Belle that he would get him back, and he would. It had been only a few days now since the witch stole the dagger off them. Now he was going to face her. He managed to get out without any of the guards spotting him. If they did they would alert either Snow, David or Regina. Then one of them would eventually tell Belle. Then she would stop him. That wasn't happening.

He approached the castle she decided to take up residence in, Regina's castle. She didn't partially like that the Wicked Witch was in her castle. Suddenly a flying monkey came out of no where and picked him up from the shoulders living him off the ground. It dropped him in a courtyard, he looked up to see the witch sitting there.

"Finally you came. It took you a while." She stood up and approached him and he stood up to face her.

"Where is it."

"You get straight to the point don't you? Well I'll get straight to the point then too." She reached into his chest and pulled out his heart! His heart was in her hands, that wasn't good. "Just to make sure you don't escape when I lock you up."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just need you out of the way. You're ruining my plans for Regina and the dark one. You keep on getting in the way like an annoying little muchcain. Flying monkey!" At her command a flying monkey flies in next to him. "Take him to the cell. With the other one." Soon he is being dragged away by this monkey confused. What was happening? He was thrown into a dark cell and the monkey locked the cage. He clenched his chest, she was squeezing it, but not to dust. He guessed that was a warning if he tried to escape. He looked over to the other cell. No way.

"Papa?"

* * *

He was still stuck in this cell. It felt like it had been months and his father had lost his mind! He kept singing weird songs and saying that there were voices in his head. He wondered how Hook was doing. Had he gotten to Emma and Henry? His cage door swung open. That was unusual. "Get up!" That was the harsh voice of the Wicked Witch. He stood up as he was still being controlled by her. "I hope you've had a nice stay here. But now I'm sending you off. I have no use for you, and there's no way you can stop my plans now." She whispered into his heart telling him to go as soon as she put it back. She pushed his heart back into him and he was off. He had to tell Belle. He was alive.

* * *

**Author's note: So that is pretty much what Neal/Baelfire was up to in the Enchanted Forest. Not much considering he was locked up most the time... I didn't really want to leave him without a heart. If he didn't have a heart while in Storybrooke he wouldn't be able to feel the jealously towards Walsh. **


	14. Birthday Ball

**Author's note: Long chapter! Well... Enjoy!**

**OUAT = Not mine. **

* * *

_Present..._

"Wait what do you mean your father's alive?"

"I never got to Belle to tell her. The curse washed over me before I could get to them. I need to talk to your parents, to Belle." Neal tried getting past her but Emma stopped him.

"Everyone is coming over to my apartment tomorrow to discuss everything. If you want, give this to Belle. It will save me a trip." She handed him another bottle.

"Okay I'll be there." Emma turned around and headed back to her apartment. Well she shared the apartment with her parents. She ran up the stairs and burst through the apartment. They were sitting at the table with hot chocolates and they looked up to her.

"Here. Drink. Memory potion.' She said between breaths. She placed two bottles on the table and they drank straight away without a question.

* * *

_In the Enchanted Forest, not long before the curse..._

"Threatened with another curse, again! This is just like last time Charming!" Snow paced back and forth holding her stomach and gently rubbing it. The baby was going to arrive any day now and that witch has threatened to curse them all! She didn't say anymore than that. They were also trying to deal with the fact that people were turning into flying monkeys whenever they were attacked. They also hadn't seen Hook anywhere, and Neal was missing.

"And as I said the first time, it's just a threat and nothing more than that. Snow we will be fine, our baby will be fine." He kissed her on the forehead and gently touched her stomach. Through the window the Blue fairy flew in.

"I heard about the threat from the Wicked Witch, sadly I don't know anything about this curse she threatens us with. Her castle is even sealed off to fairies."

"Regina said she might know a way in, she has just been busy with Robin preparing things." Snow said as she looked between Blue and Charming.

"If Regina can get in the castle, she might be able to stop her in time, or even brake down the barrier which is around the castle. I will see if I can send Tinkerbell to go with her." With that she flew off leaving them standing in their room.

"Snow it's going to be fine, okay? We will ask Regina if she can do this."

"Okay." She looked over to him and he kissed her to let her know everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Her parents (she still was trying to get used to that) drank the potion, and just like Neal and Regina their memories returned in a flash. "Charming, how come Regina didn't succeed? She's perfectly fine now but what happened to her?" She started talking in a panic and David managed to calm her down.

"It's fine Snow, Regina's okay now. So is everyone else."

"When did you two become so worried for Regina's safety?" Emma went to sit across from them at the table.

"Regina has changed a lot, and doesn't use magic for evil anymore. We ruled the kingdom together." Snow said as she squeezed David's hand lightly. "Regina has her memories back?"

"Yes. Then she grabbed two more potions and said she had two people to give them to. Everyone's coming over tomorrow morning to discuss about the Wicked Witch. I still have spare potions left, six of them for anyone else who will be important in defeating the Wicked Witch. Also you should know that Neal said Gold- Rumplestiltskin is alive." They looked at her eye wide.

"What? How?" David asked. Both their mouths were open. "Neal was missing when we were last in the Enchanted Forest."

"He was _missing_? He didn't tell me anything besides his fathers alive and he had to tell Belle. He also said the curse had washed over him before he got to Belle. I don't really know what happened to him, but I'm exhausted. I ran and dropped a potion off to everyone who I assume is important just after using a lot of magic. So I'm going to sleep." Without another word she went up to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

As soon as Emma left, she and Henry got in her car and started driving to where she knew they were. Henry looked at her in confusion. "Mum where are we going? And who are those potions for?"

"What about I tell you a story, the time I got a second chance. Once Upon a Time..." She started, and told him the story of Tinkerbell and her soulmate...

* * *

_In the Enchanted Forest... Not long before the curse..._

Ever since she found out that Robin was her soulmate, her life was different. He was the total opposite of what she had told Tink that one night... And he had Roland. He reminded her of Henry but Roland dint know of all the evil she had done. She never lied to Roland and never would make that mistake again. It's like she has a second chance with Henry, but with Roland.

"Thank you Regina for coming, I wasn't sure if you would come." Snow interrupted her thoughts and she was brought back to the ball. There were people dancing and spinning around the room. And here she was in the corner of the room waiting for Robin who had not shown up yet.

"How could I miss this? Even though this ball is for Emma's birthday, it is in a way, also for Henry." She wondered if they will do this every year for the saviours birthday?

"Well I'm glad you could make it. Where's Robin?"

"I don't know. He said he didn't want to bring Roland because it will be too late by the time the ball finishes." Snow was hiding something from her. But she didn't think to push it. "So how's the baby doing? How long now until it pops out?" Both women give a bit of a laugh.

"Well about three months now. I just wish Emma was here to see her little brother or sister." Snow gently rubs her stomach.

"Sorry I'm late Regina. Roland really didn't want to go to bed after he heard I was going to see you." Robin approaches and gives her a kiss. She can't help but smile, she had found love again.

"You came, that's the important thing." Regina replied.

"Well Regina," he takes out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" She gladly accepted his offer and they went to the dance floor. The night went by so fast, she hadn't had this much fun at a ball in a long time. They danced and talked the whole night. It also helped that people didn't see her as the evil queen anymore, ever since they learned she changed Pan's curse to bring them here. The only problems they had was her half sister Zelena. The closest that she and Regina have gotten to each other is through flying monkeys. That note from when they first arrived is the only thing she had said to her since they got here. Now it has almost been a year and nothing has happened, besides the flying monkey attacks which have become less frequent lately. Which is a good thing considering the ball. Robin then lead her out to the balcony where the fireworks were lighting up he night sky.

"Wow. These fireworks are so much more better than the ones back in Storybrooke."

"Well if you say they are, then I believe you. Regina, when we first met we were close to killing each other, then you stopped. Then we fell in love. I just don't get, why the sudden change? Not that I didn't like it." They shared a smile and Regina looked down where everyone was celebrating in the courtyard. She sighed deeply as she turned to face him.

"Do you remember Tinkerbell?"

"Yes, the fairy."

"Yes she saved my life after I nearly fell out of my castle before I became, well evil. She wanted me to find happiness, to find my soul mate, my true love again. She used he pixie dust to find him so we went there and it lead us to a bar. We looked through the window and she said that the man with the lion tattoo on his arm was my soul mate. After she left I got scared and went back to the castle. I lied to Tink and it costed her wings." Robin held up his arm and pulled back the sleeve to show his lion tattoo.

"This lion tattoo? That's why you kind of freaked out when you saw it. I thought you were afraid of lions or something."

"Sorry about that, just walking off after you had been so kind to me. But now I don't care. I've found love again and I couldn't be happier." They leaned into kiss, when they pulled apart Robin smiled at her and got down on one knee. He held one of Regina's hands and she used the other one to cover her open mouth in shock. They had only known each other for a few months, but she knew it was right.

"Regina, even though we didn't have love at first sight I knew you were beautiful. I love you Regina, will you-"

"Yes!" Regina blurted out. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Robin got on his feet and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Here is your ring." He pulled out a simple gold ring. "You have every type of ring a jewel I could imagine. But when I was picking out your ring, I wondered if you had a simple gold one?" Regina held out her hand so he could put it on.

"Actually no I haven't. I love it. I love you." They shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

Back inside the hall Snow was watching the couple and she couldn't help but smile. He finally did it. "Snow are you spying on them?" Charming said as he approached her.

"It's not spying if they are out in the open on a balcony. I wanted to see Regina's reaction when Robin proposed. She hasn't been that happy since she was with Daniel."

"They're getting married now? That's great news, but how did you know?" Snow smiled.

"Tink told me about Regina's soul mate, and that's Robin. So I pushed Robin to ask her the question." Charming took her hands and gave her a kiss.

"Playing match maker now are we?" He asked.

"He just needed a little push that's all. I hope Emma finds love wherever she is out there." Snow felt a tear escape her eye, wherever she was she was happy. Charming embraced her in a hug. Suddenly a flash of green light struck in the sky and everyone started to panic. Soon the Wicked Witch came down on her broom and landed on the balcony near where Regina and Robin were. Charming and Robin pulled out heir weapons to protect their loved ones. Regina stood in front of Robin.

"I didn't get the invitation so I've decided to crash your ball here. It's quite big don't you think? Just to celebrate someone's birthday, who isn't even here." She was wearing one of Regina's old gowns. Regina stepped towards the witch.

"Just get it over with, what are you here for?" Regina and Zelena were about a metre and a half away from each other.

"To give a gift of course. It is a birthday celebration."

"We don't want anything from you."

"But you will get it." Snow felt as though this had happened before, it's just like when Regina stormed in on her wedding. "My gift to you is this, happy day. As I intend to brake this curse which brought you all back here." She smiled wickedly.

"There's no way of braking this curse. There's no saviour."

"You really don't know how powerful I am do you? I've found a way with a little help from my flying monkeys. I am going to brake this curse and, cast another one. One which will surely complete my revenge." Regina stepped forward so she was face to face with the green skinned witch.

"So you plan to make me suffer by casting a curse which brings us back to Storybrooke? Please, I don't care what realm I'm in."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I will also cast another curse. One which will make you suffer, and tear you away from your new fiancé." Regina looked back at Robin who was standing with his bow ready. "What was the one thing our mother said? That's right, love is weakness." She then walked over to where she and Charming were standing. He had his sword out. "And as for you two. That baby of yours..."

"I suggest you leave witch. Now." Charming had stepped in from of Snow and had his sword up to her neck.

"Fine if you say so. You just won't know what it is I want from your baby." She turned back to Regina and with a flock of her wrist, her broom was in her hand. "I guess I'll be off now. Enjoy the rest of the night." She smirked and she flew off on her broom leaving everyone worried.

* * *

_Present..._

"And that's when he proposed to me." She finished her long story to Henry and he looked happy for her.

"Mum that's great! You found true love again! Now I will have a brother... Well an adoptive step brother." She was glad Henry was happy about it. She stopped the car as they reached the campsite. They got out of the car and Regina walked quickly to the campsite as Henry tried to keep up behind her. There he was tucking Roland in buy the campfire. She slowly made her way over to them. They weren't too far off from the fire where everyone else was talking.

"That's one cute boy you have there." She said once she had approached. Henry was not to far away from her and Roland was wide awake.

"One which doesn't want to go to sleep. How can I help you, Evil Queen?" His words stung but she understood. He didn't remember.

"I'm here to give you and your son a memory potion." She pulls out two bottles. "There aren't many potions but these are for you two. You are quite important, you will know what I'm talking about after you drink this." She holds out the potions and he stands up to grab them.

"How do I know these aren't poison or anything?"

"Because they're not. I'm Henry and I can reassure you they aren't going to hurt or kill either of you. They are memory potions." Henry said as he stood beside her. She looked to Robin who didn't look too convinced.

"Alright then." He opens one of the bottles and drinks it. His eyes are closed and once he opens them he looks to Regina with a smile on his face. "Regina."

"Robin." He steps towards her to give her a kiss.

"Daddy?" They brake apart as Roland is looking up to them in confusion. Robin kneels down next to him and she does as well.

"Roland I need you to drink this so you remember." Without much hesitation Roland carefully takes the bottle and drinks it. His eyes open and close just as Robin had.

"Roland?" Regina asks thinking it hadn't worked.

"Regina!" He leaped into her arms and squeezed her tightly. She gave out a laugh.

"Hey you're squeezing me really tight." Roland let's go of his grip and jumps into his father's arms and they stand up.

"So you're Henry? Regina has told me a lot about you. She loves you so much I think I'm jealous of you." Robin says to Henry.

"Do you two want to stay over at my place? It is better than the woods."

"Do you have a castle here?" Regina smiled.

"Not quite. A lot smaller than a castle."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll stay with the Merry men. But I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" She hadn't expected for him and Roland to come. She couldn't offer space for all the Merry men.

"That's fine. Do you know where Granny's is?" He nods. "Meet me there tomorrow and we'll go over to the Charming's place to discuss what to do about the Wicked Witch." He gave her a kiss and Roland gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful out here."

"You know I will be." She and Henry got to the car and drove home.


	15. The Past Year

**Author's note: Okay sorry for the bit of a late update. But here is the next chapter! SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3x17: Wow that episode was amazing. I found it so funny when they were trying to put together the crib, and when Henry was driving. I am amazed at how powerful Emma's magic is, and I also feel bad for Hook. Well that's just me. Hope veryone enjoys this chapter!**

**Yep OUAT= Not mine. **

* * *

_Present..._

The next morning Emma had to drag herself out of bed. She did not have a goodnight sleep. She had the _worst_ dream. She dreamt that the Wicked Witch took her heart out in front of Walsh. She knew that is can't happen because no one can take her heart out Because she had the heart of the truest believer. But the dream seemed so real. She got down stairs and her parents were making breakfast. "Good morning Emma." Mary-Margret said as she flipped over a pancake. They seemed quite cheery, maybe too cheery.

"What sure you two so happy about?" She got a plate from the cupboard and stacked two pancakes topped with maple syrup, then she sat at the bench waiting for an answer.

"I don't really know. I guess just having our memories of the past year is exciting." Her father explained as he was putting cinnamon on three hot chocolates.

"When we were back in the Enchanted Forest for that year, there wasn't that much fuss over the Wicked Witch until she decided to threaten us with a curse." Mary-Margret said as she placed the last pancakes onto a plate.

"So when did she threaten you?" She put a piece of pancake drenched in maple syrup on her fork and placed it in her mouth.

"We started using months and seasons like here over there because it was easier. So it was In late October." Emma raised one of her eyebrows. October, late October? That was her birthday, she decided she would act like that didn't bother her.

"I wonder why October. Well it doesn't matter too much does it." David handed her a hot chocolate.

"Emma you know what we're talking about. We were celebrating _your_ birthday. A birthday ball." Emma didn't look up from her food. Birthdays were not the best days for her. Luckily before her parents said anything else, there was a knocking at the door.

"It's open!" David said as he took a sip from his drink. She swung around on her chair to see Neal open the door to let himself in.

"Hey!" He closed the door and went over to the small family in the kitchen. "First one here am I?" He sat on the chair next to her.

"Want a pancake Neal? I think I cooked too many." Mary-Margret pointed at the plate of pancakes stacked up on top of each other.

"Thanks I'm starving." He looks over to her pancakes which she hardly has touched. "I see you still like maple syrup." She cringed at the memory.

"You can have my pancakes. I'm not that hungry." She pushed the pancakes to him and got up to answer the door before anyone could ask questions.

"Emma I'm..." Before Neal finished Henry cut in.

"Did we beat dad here?" He asked and he rushed in with Regina and two others not far behind him.

"Sorry kid, I got here first. Want pancakes?" He gestured to what used to be her pancakes. Henry sat next to him and together they devoured the syrup covered pancakes.

"What are pancakes? They smell delicious." Says a man with short brown hair holding a little boy.

"You and Roland should try them. They're great." Regina said as she put her hand bag on the table.

"I cooked too many if you want some." Mary-Margret offered as she brought over a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and butter on them.

"Thank you milady." The man sat the young boy at the table.

"Emma, I want you to meet Robin and Roland. Robin's my fiancé." Regina found love, she honestly never thought she would see that but with Henry.

"Congratulations to both of you. How did you meet each other?" She asked, quite curious of how an ex-evil queen finds love.

"I was walking in the woods when I heard what I thought was a flying monkey. It was Roland playing hide and seek. Well at first we didn't complete like each other. But eventually we fell in love and her asked me the question at your birthday ball." Seems like everyone had a blast on her birthday. She just remembers going out for pizza and hanging out with Henry and Walsh for her birthday.

"Is this where everyone is gathering Swan?" She turns to see Hook at the doorway.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He walked in a stood next to her.

"I ran into Baelfire last night and he told me that Regina made memory potions. He also said we were all meeting up here." Everyone was busy talking to someone else, or trying pancakes for the first time. No one had really noticed Hook walk in. He took out his flask and offered it to her. "Rum?"

"I'd rather not have rum this early in the day."

"You look like you've had a rough night." How did he know? "Remember you're an open book to me." He held the flask closer to her and she took a small sip from it. It felt good.

"Sorry am I late?" Belle stood at the doorway.

"No it's fine. Just on time actually." Belle walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Belle have you tried pancakes? They're really good." Robin said after cutting another piece of pancake for Roland.

"Yeah they're fantastic. This world's food is amazing, especially the hamburgers and ice tea." Belle explained as everyone now was standing around the table ready to discuss.

"Okay then, so everyone remembers the past year now?" She asked and everyone nodded in agreement. "So what is important that we should bring up?"

"Well first I think we should ask Neal where he was for the past year?" Snow said as everyone looked to him.

"Oh yeah, that. Well after Belle and I lost the dagger to the Wicked Witch, I decided to try and steal it back from her. Before I got to the castle a flying monkey picked me up and dropped me in the courtyard where the Wicked Witch took my heart. Then she locked me up in the cell next to my father, he is well a bit crazy. A few months past, I think and she returns my heart and let's me go. I head straight for the castle but the curse washed over me before I got there."

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Asked Belle.

"Because anyone else would've stopped me. Or told you and you'd come after me. I didn't want to put you in danger again." Wow. Neal was locked up for almost a year. That was about how long she had been locked up when he left her to go to jail. Except he was stuck with the Wicked Witch and his now crazy father.

"Okay then, what's the next thing we should discuss?" Before someone could answer there was a knock at the door. She opens it to see Walsh standing there.

"Hey Emma. I thought I would come around because I don't really know anyone else in this town." He looks over her shoulder and his eyes widen. "Oh I see you have company. Is this about the witch?"

"Yeah it is. Do you want to help us find her? We need as much help as we can get."

"Okay then." He walks in and gives her a quick kiss and stands next to her.

"So as I was saying, anything else we need to bring up now that you have your memories back?" She asks the group again.

"Regina, what happened to you before the curse?" Snow asked and faced Regina who was next to Robin and Roland.

"It's a long story..."

* * *

_In the Enchanted Forest just before the curse..._

"Regina why can't I come? I know how to brake into places, I can help." She looked up to her new fiancé who looked worried.

"I don't want to loose you. Zelena knows that I love you and you love me. She is going to use that against me just like my mother did. I can't loose you and Roland like I lost Daniel." A tear rolled down her cheek and Robin used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I don't want to loose you either. That's why I don't want you to go alone."

"I can handle myself! Look I can't have you there, this is between my sister and I. I will be fine, I promise." Regina looked into his eyes and they kissed.

"I don't want to loose you." He said.

"And you won't. But I need to do this." They kissed again before she left to go stop the curse.

* * *

She walks through her underground tunnels which lead to her castle. She carefully steps in the right places to avoid killing herself. She had to end this feud between her and her half sister. She remembered the first time she crossed paths with her in Oz. Her mother wanted to take her there to learn more about magic, since Oz was apparently one of the most powerful realms in magic. But once they got there, Zelena showed up and wanted to battle her and their mother. Zelena was powerful indeed with her flying monkeys and natural gift in magic. Apparently she had been taught by Rumplestiltskin. But with Cora there, she was beaten and we left Oz as soon as we could. She was just learning magic then, now she knew so much more. She reached the end of the tunnel and the door was already open. She was expecting her. She cautiously walked through the door to the courtyard where the shield was being powered.

"Zelena! Show yourself! It's time to end this!" A few moments pass before Zelena appears in a cloud of green smoke.

"Finally, I was getting impatient." She was not wearing one of her gowns but what it looks like her own. She looked like the actually Wicked Witch of the West from the movie, except she had to admit, she looked better than that version. "Only one of us will get out of this alive."

"I couldn't agree more." She hit back. Each of them formed a fireball in their hands and started battling each other.

"You got the life I was suppose to have!" Zelena exclaimed as she flew Regina into a nearby wall. She got up and used a bush to trap her in so she couldn't move.

"I would of gladly swapped!" Zelena broke out of the bush and simply put on a wicked grin. She didn't fight back which confused her. So she took the chance to light a fireball in her hand ready to throw before her green sister flicked her wrist and a cloud if green smoke revealed... Roland!

"Regina?" Roland looked terrified.

"This is between you and me Zelena!" She yelled hiding her fear that little Roland was between the two of them.

"Actually it isn't. Don't you remember? Love is weakness. I thought you would've learnt that with your first love. I guess you didn't. So here's the deal. You let me cast the curse, and I won't hurt Roland. But you try to attack me one more time, then say goodbye to Roland." She held Roland's shoulder harshly squeezing it. He started crying. She couldn't let her hurt Roland.

"Deal!" Then Roland disappeared and reappeared in front of her and she held the crying boy tightly.

"I'm sorry Roland." She whispered in his ear, "Everything is going to be fine. You're safe now." Roland held tight to her and she faced up to his sister who was putting some potions into the green fire. "How do you exactly plan to brake Pan's curse?" She asked Zelena. She couldn't do anything but watch her sister win.

"With your blood of course. Remember I was born with the gift of magic. It was simple to create the key ingredient to brake the curse." She dropped the bottle which looked like it contained her blood into the fire. It rose up higher than Zelena. "Now the final ingredient, to make sure that you are cursed when you return to this, Storybrooke." She dropped in another potion and green smoke came out of the fire forming a cloud just like the curse. Soon enough it had washed over her as she held on to Roland.


	16. Magic Lessons

**Author's note: nest chapter!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let her hurt Roland." Regina ruffled the young boy's hair.

"We understand Regina. We would of done the same thing." Mary-Margret said.

"I'm proud of you mum." Henry said and Regina looked very happy. Emma still couldn't believe this had all happened in the past year. She feels as though she missed out.

"Well anything else we need to discuss?" Emma said for about he third time that morning. "Okay then just one question, does anyone have any idea on how to defeat the Wicked Witch? Or what she might want?" Her mother put her hand on her stomach.

"She wants something to do with our baby. We just don't know what." Mary-Margret explained.

"I know she wants revenge on me for taking her life, as she puts it." Regina puts in.

"She also wants revenge on my father, and she also made him crazy, and can control him." Neal stated.

"So Zelena wants revenge on Regina and Gold, and also wants your baby? Then what is she achieving by bringing you all back here?" She asked.

"Zelena wanted to rip me away from my fiancé. But she is planning to do more than that." Regina answered. "I might have an idea of how to defeat her." Now everyone was paying close attention.

"How?" She asked.

"By combining our magic. Zelena is equally as powerful as me, and maybe Even a bit more because she was born with magic. Like you. If I taught you how to control your magic we should be able to defeat her."

"That's the most reasonable plan that any of us can or will think of. Swan has a very strong power inside of her, I saw it when Cora tried to rip out her heart. It's about time, and I'd say you two would be able to defeat the Wicked Witch." Hook backed up Regina's suggestion.

"I'll do it." She says as she looks over to her parents who looked a bit worried.

"Really? You have to be fully committed to learning and we are doing this my way this time" she pints to herself to make a point.

"I can do that. If it means we can defeat Zelena, I'll do it."

"Good. Well if we're done here, meet me at my vault in an hour." She left and Robin and Roland followed her out.

"Before I go, I think I need to remind you that Rumple is being controlled by Zelena." Belle said, "That means we need to get him back before Emma and Regina try going after her, otherwise it will end on a disaster."

"But how do we get the dagger off her? Or know where to find either of them?" David asked.

"True love is the most powerful magic of all. I might be able to get him to go against his dagger, that is when we find where he is." Belle said.

"What about a locator spell? The one where if you have something of his, it returns it to him. That way we should be a ole to find their location." David explained.

"We can go to my father's shop and go out together. What do you say?" Neal cut in and the three nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." David said and he kissed Mary-Margret goodbye.

"Be careful." Mary-Margret said as she let go of David's hand. "Looks like you're staying with me Henry."

"Why can't I come with you guys?" He complained.

"Oh no kid you are staying here. As far as we know, Zelena wants revenge on Regina and she will hurt the people she loves. That includes you kid." Emma cut in. He wasn't going to be escaping or anything.

"So should we go?" Neal said as they started walking out the door.

"Would you mind if I come. I want to help as much as I can." Walsh said who spoke for the first time since he arrived.

"The more people the better I guess. We don't know what we will find." Belle said before the guys made a decision.

"Be careful." I said as I faced Walsh.

"I will, I promise." She smiled before they kissed. When they broke up the search party left and Henry, Mary-Margret, Hook and herself was left in the apartment.

"So what should I do love?" Hook asked and Emma went pass him and took out a small bag which contained the left over potions from the kitchen.

"Here are the left over memory potions. Could you deliver them to anyone else who might be important, or have value able information?" She asked as she handed him the bag.

"Names might be helpful." He said.

"The blue fairy, Tinkerbell, and Archie. I guess we can't give one to every dwarf, don't give any to the dwarfs because then it shows favouritism, and trust me they will fight over that." She explained, Emma had to hold back her laugh at how her mother explained that as though it was a casual conversation. Talking about Tinkerbell and Dwarf favouritism... And she thought that she would be used to it by now.

"Okay love I'll get the potions to them." Hook said as he held the bag on his Hook.

"I should get going too. I don't want to think of what Regina might do if I'm late. And Henry, don't think that you are going to escape and try to find the Wicked Witch or anything. You got it kid?"

"I promise mum." Henry replied. She smiled and she walked out the door with Hook. They walked down the stairs in silence until Hook decided to brake the silence.

"So you're really going to marry Walsh?"

"I never said yes, or no."

"Something seems a bit off about him." That's where Emma stopped him by walking in front of him a stooping him in his tracks.

"Are you trying to put me off or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I've seen the way you look at him." Then realisation hit her. "You're jealous of him aren't you?" He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told her everything. "Hook I told you it was just a kiss, and nothing more than you challenging me really. Don't you dare do anything to hurt him."

"If it was nothing more than a kiss, then how do you explain our little conversation at the town line?!" Hook was now raising his voice even though she was standing right in front of him.

"First of all I thought I would never see you again! What is it you want to hear Hook? That I care about you?! Well I do care about you because you have been a great friend to me!" She was annoyed now, and was yelling.

"You know I look at you more than a friend and I always will." His voice was lower now and there was a moment of silence.

"I've already made up my mind. I love Walsh." With that she stormed down the stairs and she knew he was following her, but she ignored it. She jumped in her car and left.

* * *

"So you're Henry's father?" Asked Walsh, Emma's boyfriend and kind of fiancé. Yes he was jealous of him. He was dating the women he loved. But really he couldn't do much about it, he had a fiancé when Emma found him in New York. Now she had one. If she was happy then he was happy.

"Yeah that's me." Neal replied.

"Henry's a great kid. But honestly I think he eats way too much pizza."

"I have the feeling he got that from me. When I first met him I showed him the New York pizza and he loved it." He looked back at the memory, that was when Henry was still mad at Emma. He was glad that was over with.

"You're not going to try and take Emma away from me are you?" Walsh asked. The man looked a bit worried.

"No, no of course not. Emma's made up her mind. If she's happy, I'm happy for her." He looked surprised to hear that as the group finally made it to Mr Gold's shop. Belle opened it with her key and they all entered the little shop. Belle went through the back to get something before coming back out.

"This should do it." She went behind the glass counter and placed his cane on too. She pulled out a box with different kinds of potions in it before she found what she needed. "Here it is." She said more to herself than any of the three men standing there waiting silently. It was best they didn't talk to each other too much. Emma's dad, Emma's boyfriend, and Emma's ex-boyfriend as well as father of her child. Any conversation would not take a pleasant turn. Belle poured the liquid onto the cane and it glowed as it started flying.

"We need to follow it, otherwise we're going to loose it." Belle said before coming out from behind the counter.

"So that will lead us to him?" Asked Walsh who pointed at the flying cane.

"It should. Let's got then." David said before they all started running after it.

* * *

She was exhausted. After Regina had tried killing her she was able to control her magic better. Now she could do the simple things, she was so powerful she was able to see through a mirror to another realm. Something Regina couldn't do. But now she was exhausted and headed back to the apartment. As she went through the door, everyone was there that was there this morning except for Regina, Robin, Roland and Walsh. "How did the search go? And where's Walsh?" She asked. Belle looked like she had been crying.

"Well we found wheee she is hiding. It's at an abandoned farmhouse not too far from the toll bridge." David started to explain.

"You gotta love the irony." Emma said under her breath. Walsh and Neal looked amused but Hook and belle were confused.

"She's keeping Rumplestiltskin in the cellar. Sadly Belle's plan didn't work and Walsh disappeared." He finished explaining.

"What?! I've dragged him into this and now for all I know he could be turned into a flying monkey! Maybe I should've listened to Zelena's threat more carefully." She was painting, something she would never do in front of people, she tried her best to hide it. _'I will take it out on someone you love and care for'._

"Don't worry Emma, we are going to find him." Her father walked up to her and put his hands in hers. "But until we do, before you came we were discussing on how your magic lesson went. What kind of tour true did Regina put you through?" He put on a smile and Emma couldn't help but laugh. She stepped to the side to face everyone, they really wanted to know.

"Well she tried to kill me at first. She put me on a rope bridge across two cliffs and started to brake away the bridge. I fell but I saved myself with my magic. Regina said that she only expected me to tie the ropes back together. But with all the bridge parts, I made a floating sort of thing that I stood on." She finished explaining.

"Wow that is so cool!" Henry exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Seriously kid first you think fighting dragons and ogres are cool, now this. We need to work on your definition of cool and awesome."

* * *

**Author's note: Walsh is missing and Emma says she loves him... **

**Don't worry, I promise this will be either a SwanFire or CaptainSwan story! :)**


	17. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's note: This is the chapter I have been wanting to write for a long time! You see the idea from this story came from a part of this particular chapter... Which I will explain more at the end of the chapter so I don't spoil it too early! Thanks for all the reviews and followers, and favourites!**

**Yep Once Upon a Time isn't mine...**

* * *

She threw another dart at the dartboard. This was how she took care of her anger, throwing darts. That witch took Walsh and for all she knows he could be a flying monkey by now! She throws another dart and it hits the centre again. She couldn't loose someone else, not again. "I remember you being terrible at darts." Neal again bringing up the past.

"Well then you don't know me as much as you think." She throws the last dart and turns to face him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Actually your mum sent me here to make sure you are okay." She looked beyond her shoulder to see her mum and dad talking with Henry.

"I'm not a kid, I don't need checking up on."

"I know that, but she was worried because you were playing darts." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"What? Is she worried I'm going to hurt myself on the darts?" She tried to be sarcastic but it didn't sound to much like it. She knew why Mary-Margret was worried and that was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Actually she told me about-" He stopped when the door to Granny's flung open and everyone looked to see who it was. Of course it was Zelena who was waving around the Dark One's dagger.

"Oh good, an audience. I was hoping that there would be one." Emma wanted to shoot Zelena there and then so badly, but it wouldn't do much good.

"What do you want now?" Regina said as she stood up from her chair.

"The time has come for everyone see the Evil Queen fail." Everyone seemed to scared to move.

"And how do you plan to achieve that?" Regina took a few steps towards her half-sister.

"At sundown I will be on the Main Street with the Dark One. I want everyone to be there, if not, you can deal with the Dark One." She ran her fingers across the edge of the dagger. "And saviour," she took a few steps towards Emma. "If you want to see your fiancé again, you better show up ready for a fight as well." All Emma could do was glare at the witch before she flicked her wrist, and was gone in a cloud if green smoke.

"Emma are you okay?" Neal asked her. She wasn't sure herself. All this anger and hatred for that witch was boiling up inside her. Instead of walking up to the board to take the darts out she conjured one up with her magic and threw it furiously at the dart board.

"What do you think?" She didn't even look at him before walking over to Regina. "Regina, can you train me more before sundown?" The women looked lost in thought.

"Oh, yes Emma of course." She didn't look like she even listened to the question. "Meet at my vault in about an hour." Then Regina went out of Granny's.

"Emma..." Neal started, but she turned around and cut him off.

"Neal I don't want to talk about it. I need you to watch Henry for the rest of the day. I don't want him any where near the fight"

"Okay, but don't think you can avoid the conversation about the dart board later. I'll take Henry and I'll make sure he's safe, I promise."

* * *

It was already sundown and a lot of people were gathered in front of the library, not that they wanted to be there. Zelena had threatened them to come but David tried to get everyone out. "No ones going anywhere." There stood Zelena who held the dagger, and Gold followed. She was ready. She had trained with Regina all afternoon.

"There needs to be an audience." She walks in front of the group and stands only a few metres away from where she is standing. "Where's my sister?" No one says anything. Regina wasn't there yet and people were starting to panic. "She hasn't shown up yet? She has five minutes before I let the Dark One of his leash!" Emma looks over to Belle who looks worried.

"Where is he?!" She steps forward only to have her parents grab both her arms to stop her.

"Worried about your fiancé?" With a flick of her wrist, Walsh appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Emma?"

"Walsh." Her parents let go of her arms and she tries to move, but she can't. She looks down at her feet, it's like they are glued down to the road. Just like when that flying monkey attacked her. She looked down to her ring, the green jewel was glowing green. "What the? What did you do?"

"Oh I didn't do anything. Ask your so called fiancé." What? No this can't be happening again.

"Sorry Emma, but I'm not who you think I am." He's eyes glowed red and Zelena gave out a laugh.

"Did you really think you someone could love that battered broken heart of yours? Walsh is my head flying monkey, you know what to do." She starts feeling a bit dizzy and holds her head. She can hear her parents saying something but it all sounds mumble. Then there are a familiar pair of hands on her shoulders. All to familiar, their owner was just the kind of person her heart wanted to protection from. She looks down at her ring and the green jewel turned red. Then everything went black.

* * *

"EMMA!" They both screamed, she gripped Charming's hand tightly. She couldn't do anything but watch that lying monkey catch her daughter's fall. Emma had her heart broken all over again. She watched as Walsh with a collapsed Emma disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"What did you do to her?!" Charming screamed at the witch, and she let out a wicked laugh.

"Oh don't worry dear I'm not going to kill her if that's what you're worried about. You will see her again, but first, it has been five minutes." She held out the dagger ready to use it when...

"Do I need to remind you we are only _half_-sisters?" Everyone parted and there was a walkway from Regina to Zelena. "Oh and also, black is my colour." Regina pointed to herself as she walked over to Zelena.

"But it looks so much more better on me, don't you think?"

"You wish, now should we do what we came here for? Bring it in _Greenie_."

* * *

Her head hurt badly as she tried to remember what had happened. She tried bringing her hands up to her head, but she couldn't. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the single lightbulb which was in the centre of the small cellar. What had happened? She looked at her wrists which were tied up with rope, and then she looked to her fingers. Her engagement ring, the jewel was red. Walsh, Zelena, the battle. She had to get out of here! "Oh good you're awake." From the other side of the cellar, there stood Walsh the man she trusted with her heart. Her eyes drifted around the room. It was the same cellar which Rumplestiltskin was being kept in, only he wasn't here. His spinning wheel still sat in the cell with stands of gold and straw covering the floor. Something felt familiar, it was not because she had been in here before. Her attention went back to Walsh.

"I trusted you Walsh. I _trusted_ you with my heart, with Henry."

"I said I'm sorry Emma. I was forced to come look over you in New York after everyone arrived back in the Enchanted Forest." Walsh was leaning in the wall not too far from where she was tied up to the chair.

"Nice to know I was safe." She said sarcastically, "But why are you taking orders from the Wicked witch?"

"Because I have to. She turned me into one of her pet flying monkeys, I can't help but do what she says. It's like when someone has your heart, they can control what you do." Before either of the said another word, the cellar door opened and Gold and Zelena came down the stairs. Gold went straight to his cell and sat there. Zelena walked proudly over to her.

"Good you're still here. I made sure to enchant the ropes so you couldn't get out with your magic." She took her hat off and gave it to Walsh.

"You sent a monkey to look after me?"

"Why yes, I needed you to trust him. I could've kept on using my flying monkey to spy on all your meetings. But some people started to get suspicious like that pirate. So I plan on using you to get the information I need."

"I don't care what you do to me. I won't tell you anything." She gave out a wicked laugh.

"It's not your choice dear. You do understand how hearts work don't you? When you hold a heart you can control it, or squeeze it to dust."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but if you want to take my heart. You can't."

"I won't make the same mistake my mother made. To anyone else your heart is protected, but not to me." Her green glove reaches into her chest and she closes her eyes trying to block out the pain. Then the pain is gone, it's like there is a hole in her chest. She doesn't feel any emotion. She opens her eyes slowly to see Zelena holding her pink glowing heart. Just like her dream.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if you think some parts are badly written, I'm updating this and it's about midnight where I am now, so I'm half asleep. Yes so this is what I've been wanting to write! I got this idea of the fight scene when I saw some spoiler filming pictures for 3x16. I was thinking to myself ****_what will happen in that scene?_**** So I started thinking and I was looking at filming pictures for 3x12 of Walsh and Emma in front of Ostria. So my mind started making up this little story of how Emma's fiancé shows up and ends up being a flying monkey of the Wicked Witch. Yeah so then I started writing this story to try and pass time before 3x12. Well that's enough of me babbling on about how this story came to be. I haven't done some dramatic questions in a while have I? Well then...**

**_Where did Neal take Henry?_**

**_What happened in the fight after Emma left?_**

**_And what will Zelena do with Emma's heart? And a slightly more important question; How did Zelena get her heart?_**


	18. Secrets

**Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews and followers and favourites! My writing hasn't been the best lately, I guess I get a bit lazy with school holidays (Where I live anyway). Thanks for putting up with it, school holidays are almost over. :) Well here is he next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

*** Inserts 'I do not own Once Upon a Time' here ***

* * *

_Emma:_

There it was, in her hands.

_Her heart._

"A simple spell for someone _superior_ like me. It was hard to get the ingredients, including your blood. But it was worth it." She was examining the glowing heart. It wasn't glowing like a normal heart. It was glowing pinker than the other hearts she has seen, which isn't many.

"Are you going to kill me? Crush my heart into dust?"

"Oh no of course not. I could've just stabbed you if I wanted to do that. No I'm going to control you." Zelena gave it a light squeeze and there was a pain in her chest. Now she knew how Graham felt. "You are going to tell me of any plans against me, and any new developments of my plans. Also you aren't to tell of anything of our encounter or your heart. Do you understand?" She nods her head yes silently. "Good." Soon she was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and everything went black.

* * *

_Snow:_

"Regina are you okay?" She saw Snow, Charming and Hook running up the stairs of the clock tower.

"Fine besides the pounding headache from being thrown into a clock tower." David extended his hand which she gladly took. Zelena had thrown her into the clock tower and knocked her out.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I was knocked out, I don't know what she did to me." She patted down her jumper.

"She didn't take your heart or anything?"

"No she didn't take my heart. I didn't bring it, at least one thing from my mother came in handy. Never bring your heart to a witch fight." They started making their way down the stairs. "Where's Emma? She was suppose to turn up." They reached the bottom of the stairway and came out through the doors of the library. People had started to leave.

"She did. But Zelena tricked her, Walsh wasn't who he said he was." Snow explained.

"That beast was her head flying monkey. He and Emma disappeared before you arrived." Hook finished explaining. Then a cloud of green smoke appeared and there lay an unconscious Emma.

"Emma!" Snow and David run over first with Hook and her following. Regina knelt down next to her. "Emma can you hear us? What happened to her?"

"She's alive if that's what you mean. I don't know what happened. You will have to ask her when she wakes up. Which would be now." She started to stir.

* * *

_Emma:_

She slowly opened her eyes, her head still hurt like hell. She looked up to four faces looking down on her. Her parents, Regina, and Hook. "Emma are you okay?" She sat up with David's help.

"Yeah, I think."

"What did Zelena do to you?" She had to lie. She couldn't tell them what really happened. Zelena had her heart.

"I... I don't remember." She lied, and they helped her up. "My head hurts like hell." She held her forehead and noticed the ring still on her finger. She took it off and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Emma I'm sorry you got your heart broken again." She would be upset and angry if she could feel anything. But she could hardly feel the love which her mother was giving her.

"I'm used to it by now." She closed her palm and started walking to Granny's with everyone following behind her.

* * *

_Emma:_

She sat in the diner with a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her. The diner was empty and only she and Hook were there. Her parents left because Mary-Margret was tired and Regina went to try and figure out what Zelena did to her. All the chairs were stacked up and the tables were put away. There she was sitting with her untouched drink sitting across from Captain Hook. He was eyeing her carefully. "Swan, you and I both know something happened when that monkey took you." She didn't say anything, she didn't even look up. She could seem to find any way out of this mess. Zelena had her heart and now she can control her, and she can't tell anyone. "Emma you can tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell, I don't remember." He pulled out his flask and put it in front of her.

"If you're not going to drink that, drink this." She took the flask and took a sip.

"Does your rum ever run out? You seem to always have some in there." She said as she handed it back.

"Something's wrong, are you going to tell me?" Hook asked as he put the flask away.

"I already told you I _don't_ remember! "

"Emma you remember something and you aren't telling anyone." Hook read her like a book, and that was not helping.

"If I could, I would." Before Hook could say anything, Neal and Henry come through the door.

"Hey Mum! Are you okay? Did the fight go well? Did you and my other mum win?" Henry burst out a ton of questions.

"Hey kid, yes I'm fine. The fight, well I'm not sure. I wasn't there most of the time, and Regina was knocked out at one point. But no one got seriously hurt. But now it's time for bed, you two were suppose to be back about an hour ago, where were you?"

"We went out of town." Henry said, as though it was not a big deal at all.

"Wait you what?"

"I told you I would get him to a safe place and I thought out of town would be safe since Zelena wouldn't have magic out there. We went to a roadside diner not too far out from the town line." Neal quickly explained. That roadside diner, near where she was found.

"Okay then. Well kid, it's bedtime. I'll see you two tomorrow." As she lightly pushed Henry out the door.

* * *

_Neal:_

"Is something wrong with Emma?" He asked as the two started to make their way up to their rooms. He had just had the best day with Henry while everyone back here were fighting the witch.

"Aye I think there is, but she won't tell anyone. It turns out her fiancé Walsh is Zelena's head flying monkey. Zelena transported them somewhere during the fight, then after Emma was transported back but she says that she doesn't remember what had happened." Neal took time to absorb everything the pirate had just said to him. They were now standing in the hallway in from of Neal's room.

"So something's wrong and Emma hasn't told anyone?"

"Not that I know of mate. She said she would if she could. I didn't get time to question her as you and Henry came back."

"So she wants to tell us but she can't?"

"That's what she said mate. But we should get some rest and think about it tomorrow." Hook patted him on the shoulder before proceeding to his own room, and Neal did the same.

* * *

_Emma:_

"Mum are you okay?" Henry asked which took her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Henry, why do you ask?" She took another bite of her toast and she watched Henry play with his cereal.

"You seem a bit different since last night, and you won't tell me what happened. You're not telling me something." She sighed and she out her piece of toast back down on her plate. She looked up to her son.

"You're right I haven't told you everything. Walsh he isn't who he said he was." When he didn't say anything she continued, "Walsh he is working for Zelena. He was sent to New York to watch over us. Walsh is actually a flying monkey. I'm sorry Henry, I know that you looked up to him and-"

"Mum it's not your fault. Walsh tricked us, all of us. Anyway I didn't look up to him that much." He said as he had another spoonful of cereal.

"Really? You didn't look up to him that much?" She was surprised. She thought Henry loved Walsh.

"I only hung out with him so much because it made you happy. I saw how much you liked him." Henry continued eating his breakfast and she smiled. At least Henry didn't completely adore him, otherwise that news would've been harder to break to him.

* * *

_Neal:_

"Have you thought of any reasons why Emma has been acting so strange lately?" Neal sat across from Hook at a booth in Granny's. In front of him he had pancakes drenched in maple syrup and a coffee. Hook sat there poking his scrambled eggs with a fork.

"Are you sure these are safe to eat Bae?" He couldn't hold back the smile any longer. It was just too funny to watch the fearsome Captain Hook unsure about scrambled eggs.

"Trust me it is completely safe. It's just eggs scrambled with some milk and salt. And that's bacon on the side there. Try it, you'll like it." He gave him an unsure look before having a try at the eggs. "So what do you think?"

"You were right, these do taste nice. And to answer your question from before, I am not sure."

"I was thinking, could it be possible for the witch to take her heart? She said she would tell us if she could. Does that mean Zelena is controlling her?" He takes a bite of his pancake.

"That's impossible. I was there when Cora tried to take Emma's heart and she couldn't. Something to do with her being the product of true love." So taking her heart is off the list.

"Do you think she has been threatened?" He asked. If it wasn't a threat, he didn't know what it could be. He had never seen Emma like that before.

"That would be my guess."

"If she's been threatened, than that must mean someone's life is in danger." Henry is the first person that comes to mind. But knowing Emma she wouldn't let any innocent die.

"Hey Dad! Hey Hook!" Henry came up to them with Emma behind. He seemed quite excited.

"Hey buddy."

"Hello Henry, have you tried scrambled eggs? They are quite delicious." Henry shared an amused smile with him before turning back to Hook.

"Yeah they're nice aren't they? Mum used to cook them a lot in New York." Emma made her way over to the table.

"Hey Emma. Want pancakes?" He gestured to the maple covered pancakes in front of him. He thought she would decline when...

"How can I say no to pancakes covered in maple syrup?" She sat down next to him and he handed her a spare fork in surprise. It was only yesterday that she abandoned her pancakes because of the pained memory that went along with them. She took the fork and started eating pieces of the pancake. Henry sat next to Hook and stole pieces of bacon when Hook wasn't looking. Yep defiantly our kid he thought.

"Okay then. Any plans on what to do about the witch today?" He said before popping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Well Regina is going to be teaching me more magic. Belle has been trying to figure out what the witch is trying to do. And Regina has been trying to figure out what Zelena did to her in the clock tower."

"Henry!" They all turned their heads to a little boy, Roland, who was running up to their table with his father talking to Regina behind him. "Henry! Can you get some pancakes for me and Papa?" He was such a cute kid. He would soon be Henry's adoptive step brother. This family tree is too confusing.

"Sure Roland." Henry slips out of the booth and brings Roland up to the stools.

"Roland has really grown on Henry hasn't he?" Emma asked. He and Hook shared a glance, now was the time to confront her about it.

"Yeah he has. Emma, Hook and I are worried because you have been acting different since the fight." They both were looking at her, he couldn't tell what her reaction was exactly. She looked shocked yet annoyed at the question.

"I already told everyone I don't remember what happened." She said it calmly.

"That might be what you told everyone, but what about the truth love?" He had to admit, Hook always managed to get things out of Emma.

"If Zelena threatened you or something you can tell us." He said.

"Why do you both assume something happened? Something might of but I don't remember it." She took another bite of the pancake.

"Love from the moment you came back after Zelena took you, you have been acting different."

"And how have I been acting different?"

"Well for starters you are eating maple covered pancakes when yesterday, when you saw me you didn't eat anymore." She placed the fork back down on the plate, for about a moment no one said anything. She didn't know how to respond to that question, which meant she was trying to come up with an excuse. Hook looked puzzled, he didn't blame him. Only Emma and he knew about the whole story about how he was planning to go to Canada without her, then she offered to steal the watches back from the train station. But then he left her.

"I was still hungry, I only had toast for breakfast. Can you blame me if I want to have some pancakes? Anyway you offered."

"I was expecting you to turn it down actually." She looked like she was about to say something, but something stopped her. It's like she was trying to listen to something.

"Swan?" She broke out of her daze and stood up.

"I, uh, have to go quickly do something. Can you two watch Henry?"

"Of course-"

"Thanks." She cut him off before leaving. He looked over to Hook

"Well that was out of nowhere." He said as he started finishing off the pancakes.

"She's hiding something, just what is it?"

* * *

**A/N: Yep there's a lot of sections here, and different point of views. So I labelled at the top of each section who's POV it is. It is usually Emma's POV but this chapter is a bit different. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and reviews make me happy. :)**


End file.
